Mockingbot
by Rosycat
Summary: One day Hiro's adventures with The Big Hero 6 land him in more trouble than expected when he is transported into the world of The Hunger Games! With his life on the line, will Hiro be able to figure out how to get back home? Or will he die in this strange new world... Writing gets better as story continues.
1. Prologue: A New World

**A/N**

 **Hey! I Just decided to re-write the first few chapters of this story, it makes me embarrassed to read what my writing used to be like... so I'm fixing it! Don't worry, I'm not changing anything important. Enjoy!**

 ***Another edit- Okay. I decided this is the only chapter that will get a major rewrite, so if you are a new reader, I apologize, but you will have to put up with my bad newbie wrtiting for a bit. It gets better, I promise. ;-)**

 ***edit 3- stupid site messed this chapter up. Sorry guys!**

 **Okay. I am now dedicating this to WillowDream M, who is a very kind author on this site who has talked with me and given me lots of suggestions to aid in my writing. Thanks WillowDream M! You rock!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiro turned restlessly in his sleep. He knew it would be time for school soon, and he was _not_ looking forward to it. Being a young superhero had its perks, certainly, but also its downfalls, such as not getting nearly enough sleep.

Almost as if his thoughts had jinxed it, the voice of his Aunt Cass soon trailed up the steps.

"Up and at 'em!" she called. "You'll be late!"

Hiro moaned, trying to escape the inevitable by burrowing deeper into his blankets.

"Come on sleepyhead!" His Aunt called once again, this time muffled from his blankets.

With a sigh, knowing that if he dawdled any longer his Aunt would probably drag him out by his ear, Hiro rolled out of bed, and, throwing on a pair of jeans and his trademark blue hoody, stumbled down the stairs, yawning.

"About time!" Aunt Cass said with a laugh. "I was starting to think you died up there!"

Hiro just laughed and inhaled his breakfast, finishing quickly, Hiro dumped his empty bowl in the sink and approached his Aunt, ever since defeating Yokai, they had picked up a new tradition of a "last hug."

Stretching his arms out, his Aunt was more than happy to oblige.

After a touching moment hugging, she pulled away with a cry.

"Now hurry, you'll be late!" she exclaimed.

"Bye Aunt Cass" Hiro responded, grabbing his backpack and racing out the door.

Hiro knew there was a very small chance he would make it on time. A brief thought of suiting up on Baymax crossed his mind, then he wondered what had possessed him to think of that. What would everyone think if he showed up for school dressed in a purple suit on a marshmallow robot?

Suddenly, his phone rang with a piercing rendition of the song "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy, breaking him out of the funny scene in his mind.

Pulling it out of his backpack, he glanced down at the caller display.

Gogo. He sighed in annoyance, desperately hoping it was just a friendly call and not a Big Hero 6 call, he did not want to be 2 hours late for school today, thank you very much.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Hiro." she said. "There's something you need to see."

Of course there was. Looked like 2 hours late, after all.

"Where?" he said resignedly.

12th." she answered shortly.

"Be right there." he responded with a sigh, hanging up.

He raced the distance back to his garage, gasping out an "Ow" to activate Baymax.

Inflating with a beep, Baymax blinked his robotic eyes at Hiro as he pulled on his suit.

"Hello, Hiro." he said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Something on 12th, according to Gogo." he said.

Having finished on his own suit, he began working on Baymax, shoving his breastplate into his stomach, then, panting, he climbed on top of the robot.

"Full thrust!" he ordered, Baymax obeying as they took off into the azure sky.

As they arrived, Hiros heart sank as he noticed a... was that a portal? He sure hoped not. He didn't have very good memories of portals, what with the Silent Sparrow and all.

Choosing to ignore the portal for now, he landed beside the familiar yellow figure of a suited up Gogo instead.

"Please don't tell me this is Silent Sparrow again." he begged.

Rolling her eyes, Gogo responded.

"Woman up." she said. "But if you must, no, it doesn't look like Silent Sparrow. Use your eyes."

Hiro didn't respond to Gogo's rudeness, being long used to it by now. Instead, he chose to follow her instruction and survey the portal more closely. It appeared Gogo was right, after a second look, he could see that, for one, there was no bird on the side, but another, more important observation, was that the colour was different. Instead of a swirling blue, the portal seemed to show what was beyond. Inside the vortex, a large crowd of people was visible, all gathered in front of a stage containing a pink haired woman and two large glass balls containing many slips of paper.

Blinking in surprise, Hiro turned to Baymax.

"Can you scan that for me?" he questioned. Baymax blinked in understanding.

"Scan complete. There seem to be several life forms inside. Their neuro-transmitter levels are very low. Also, they appear to be malnourished."

Thanks, buddy." he said worriedly. So there were people in there? And why were they malnourished?

He needed to find out. If there was any way to help, it was his job to do it. He _was_ a superhero, after all.

"We're going to investigate." he told Gogo, all thoughts of school forgotten. That was his other life, he was in this one right now.

She nodded in understanding. "I agree. We need to know what that is. But be careful."

Hiro blinked in surprise. Gogo never said what was dubbed "mushy stuff" in her opinion, like "be careful." More often, she was along the lines of "Woman up."

"What are you waiting for?" She yelled. "Go!"

There it was. That was more like her.

Climbing back on Baymax, Hiro gave Gogo a final nod.

"Come on, bud." he told Baymax. "Let's go investigate that portal."

As they flew ever closer, Hiro couldn't help but become enraptured, gazing into the swirling scene in the portal. So much so, that by the time he noticed they were being sucked inside, it was too late.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
THERE we go! That's better! Don't you think? More words, too!  
**

 **Review pleasie!**


	2. Chapter 1

Books » Hunger Games » **Mockingbot**

Author: Rosycat

1\. Prologue: A New World 2. Chapter 1 3. Chapter 2 4. Chapter 3 5. Chapter 4 6. Chapter 5 7. Chapter 6 8. Chapter 7 9. Chapter 8 10. Chapter 9 11. Chapter 10

Rated: T - English - Adventure/Tragedy - Reviews: 37 - Published: 07-16-15 - Updated: 11-22-15

id:11384637

 **A/N**

 **Thank you to the people who read and reviewed my story! It is much appreciated. There is not much more to say so… Review response time!**

 **I AM NOT POTATO: Thank you for reading and reviewing when I asked you too. You are a good friend. And I'm happy you liked my story!**

 **Dissidia180: Aww… I'm so touched you bothered to read and review! It means a lot. Thank you soo much for your support! And thanks for your suggestions as well. I edited the prologue a bit and I will try to incorporate them into this chapter as well.**

 **Ok.. That's all the reviews! Disclaimer time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BH6 or The Hunger Games.**

 ***Update. I made a few minor edits.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiro came to confused and with no idea where he was, in a large group of kids he didn't know. He blinked and thought back to try and remember how he got here…. What was the last thing he couldremember?

It came back in fragments. Gogo? A portal… Flying? Then blackness… Ohh… Now he got it! Now that he knew what he was looking at, this did look like the group he had seen through the portal, he could even see the stage with the poofy wig lady! But Hiro felt like he was missing something….. What? His eyes widened as he remembered…Baymax!

He looked frantically around, warranting a lot of stares from the people around him. There were _tons_ of kids of different ages, but no marshmallow robot in sight. He sighed in defeat and focused on the stage instead, maybe he could find out more about these people and what was going on.

As the woman spoke, he soon gathered that this was ether in the future, or an alternate dimension, for apparently North America had been ravaged by natural disasters, causing the people to be separated into 13 districts, and eventually the people were taken over by some "Capital". He listened raptly, about the only person who did, he noted, as she explained how the people had revolted, causing a war in which the Capital won and the 13th district was destroyed.

But that was nothing in comparison to what next made his eyes widen in horror. The Capitals revenge.. In wake of the rebellion, the Capital formed The Hunger Games. Each year, the Capital chose a boy and a girl from each district to fight to the death in an arena for the Capitals entertainment. How sick was that? How horrible… For such little kids… 12 year olds, for heavens sake! As a tension grew in the air, he realized she had stopped talking and was reaching into one of the two glass balls with a cheerful " _Ladies first_!"

 _No_! He realized she was drawing names. Names! For _kids_ to fight to the death! He had no choice but to watch helplessly as a older girl was called. She walked, shaking with fear, up to the podium. Next was the boy. A name was picked "Gregory Smith" there was a pause, and finally a young boy, no older than 12 stepped up, shaking so hard his teeth rattled.

 _No._ Hiro thought. _**No!**_ Seeing some shocked faces staring at him, he realized he had spoken aloud. But he just couldn't let this happen. was a _superhero_ for heavens sake! Time to start acting like one!

A voice rose above his fevered frenzy. "Do you volunteer for this boy"? The wig lady.

"Yes, yes I do." Was his answer.

"Very well, young man". She responded, surprise in her voice. "Step up to the stage."

Hiro obeyed, walking forward on shaking legs, barely catching the grateful look from the kid. "What is your name, young man?" She questioned. "Hiro. He answered. Hiro Hamada." He almost laughed as he felt an eerie sense of déjà vu to his first bot fight, except now the stakes were much higher than they were back then….

"Well Hiro, that was very brave of you to step up like that!" She exclaimed. "Did you know that boy?"

"No." Was his answer. "But no one that young deserves to die."

" Well, she responded awkwardly. "Shake hands with the other tribute and follow me".

He turned to the girl to shake her hand, and looked into her eyes. Seeing the terror in them. The desperation. And once again anger boiled in his gut. How could people do this? Force 23 kids to die? And as followed the woman to a large building in slightly better condition than the others, it finally sank in that he may be one of those kids.

He was in The Hunger Games.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Da-da-daaaa! Yikes! That was a stressful chapter! Will Hiro live, or die? Keep reading to find out!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Soo…Ch. 3 is here! I hope you like!**

 **I AM NOT POTATO: Hehee. I'm happy you think it's awesomeness!**

 **Nausicaa of the Spirits: I'm not sure about that… What do you think I should do? I've been considering doing ether all 3 books, like you asked, or just the first book. I'll post a poll on my profile so you guys can decide.**

 **That's all the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BH6 or the Hunger Games, still.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pink wig lady ( _he really had to learn her name soon_ ) led him and the female tribute into the large building, however they were soon brought into separate rooms. When he asked why, he was told this was where they could say farewell to their families.

Hiro sighed. _My family is ether long dead or in another dimension, so no final goodbye for me._ He thought. Alone at last, in the plush room, his thoughts turned to Baymax and his Aunt Cass. Was she freaking out? Wondering why he wasn't home? Or had Gogo already told her he wouldn't be home for quite a while? This must be hard for her, after Tadashi… And where was Baymax? He had been with him when he was sucked into the portal but yet here he was nowhere to be found…

He was interrupted from his train of thought when the door to his room was opened by some white uniformed guards. "Visiting time is over" they snarled gruffly, hauling him to his feet and dragging him out the door. " I can walk, thank you very much" said Hiro, shaking off their arms. They grunted but let him walk by himself, flanking him as they guided him to a sleek train that stood out like a sore thumb among all the poverty evident in this small district.

The guards threw him in along with the girl and left, leaving him with pink wig lady. "Umm".. Hiro stammered. I keep forgetting to ask, what is your name?" He asked her.

"Oh!" She responded, startled. "Silly me, I should have told you earlier! I'm Effie." "Ok, thanks" said Hiro. "Just wanted to know". " No problem." Said Effie ( t _hat felt so much better to think than pink wig lady_ ). " Well, now you have a couple hours to rest and clean up until dinner, then it's the reaping recap. Your rooms are upstairs."

The girl just nodded silently and left, while Hiro gave Effie a brief smile and left as well, it felt like _AGES_ since he had any time to just rest and do what he wanted, he only wished he was home to do it. He decided he'd have a quick shower and then nap till dinner. He walked into his attached bathroom, but as he headed into his shower, he stopped cold. There was like a MILLION buttons on it! Like, sure he was used to advanced tech, just look at his microbots! But for a shower? This was insane!

He sighed and took a closer look at the buttons, but there were just too many! He thought, whatever, and randomly pressed a few, which he soon regretted as at first scalding water pored out, then some sticky gel that took ages to wash off, and finally it ended with a dump of some disgusting, but sweet smelling, yellowish foam. As at last he stepped onto the bath mat, he was shocked when an electric current rose up, instantly drying and combing his hair. He glanced down as his brain began whirring, wondering how he could make one in his lab if he ever got home.

As he finally got to his room, he collapsed on his bed and was asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

Hiro woke to the sound of Effie calling up the stairs "dinners ready!" He got up excitedly. He was famished! He rummaged in the drawers for a change of clothes and was happy to see there was a hoody that looked much like his current one. He put it on along with some jeans and raced downstairs.

As he reached the bottom, he once again stopped short. There was a freaking _banquet_ down there! Chicken and pork and hot chocolate and rice…. He felt the beginnings of anger once again boiling in his gut. Why should these people have such a gross excess of food while down in the districts people starved? It was horribly unfair!

Effie looked up from her plate to wave Hiro over. "Come on Hiro"! She called. Aren't you hungry?" He walked over and piled some chicken wings with rice on his plate, fondly remembering his Aunts famous hot wings.

He glanced up as the female tribute came down. "Oh hello"! Called Effie. She nodded but Hiro could see she too was shocked by the amount of food. She walked over as if sleepwalking and piled up her plate as if she'd never eat again. Effie looked them over and nodded approvingly. "At least you guys are using the cutlery, last years tributes were like savages!" She said. Hiro cast her a disgusted look. That was probably the most food they'd seen in their life! But the other tribute was too busy with her food to hear.

"Ugh." Sighed Effie. "Looks like Haymitch won't be coming". "Who's Haymitch?" Asked Hiro. "Why, your mentor of course! The person who gives you tips about The Games!" She answered. "Oh". Said Hiro. "Right". Boy did he wish he knew more!

As they finished their food, Effie ushered them over to see the recap of the reaping. Hiro sat down on a plush sofa as Effie turned it on.

District 1 was a mean looking girl and a brawny boy, 2 a beautiful girl and a handsome boy, siblings, 3, 4, they skimmed by. But as 10 came on, he let out a gasp of surprise. No, he thought. No… He's supposed to be dead! But it was.

It was Tadashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ohh... Plot twist! Sorry, I couldn't resist!

IMPORTANT!

I am posting a poll on my profile for if you want me too cover all 3 Hunger Games books in this story or just the first. Please vote and let me know your opinion.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Alright, sorry guys, I totally forgot about the tribute parade before I posted that last chappie, so here this is with the other chappie now in front of it and it was edited as well to account for the fact that the tribute parade has passed.**

 **There are no reviews to respond to.**

 **Disclaimer: I really don't own BH6 or The Hunger Games.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiro woke to Effie's shouts of "It's a big, big day!" As he yawned and rose out of bed, his thoughts drifted to the face he had seen on that TV yesterday. _Tadashi_ … Hiro couldn't believe it. But now wasn't the time. He would think this over later when he had done whatever warranted this being "A big, big day!" He dressed quickly and hopped down the stairs as fast as he could.

As he made it down he saw that the female tribute was looking quite nervous, whereas Effie looked incredibly excited. "What is it?" He asked. Effie responded excitedly. "Today's the tribute parade! You'll get to get dressed up and made pretty!" She cried happily. Hiro gulped. He didn't think he would like this. At all.

After inhaling his breakfast, Effie led him out to the windows where they watched the Capitol fly by, their candy coloured houses a huge difference to the poor district Hiro had been in. Crowds had gathered to watch, and Hiro stared nervously at them, the girl backed away from the windows, but Hiro couldn't help but stare at their strange clothes and body alterations, like why would someone get claws and whiskers? How strange.

Finally the train came to a halt and Effie walked out with the two tributes close behind. She brought them to separate rooms where the would be "prepped" for the parade. As Hiro stepped into his room, he was quickly swarmed by a group of strange Capitol citizens. One even had green skin for heavens sake!

They fussed over him. "Well", declared one. "He certainly looks better than a lot of the others we get here, looks like he actually shaves and takes care of himself." "Why, yes" said another. "But he could still use a little waxing, and his nails are a nightmare!" Wait.. Hiro thought. To wax him, they'd have to remove his clothes. He winced. No… Some of these people were female for heavens sake! Finally, they turned to him. "Well, may we ask that you remove your clothes please?" Asked one. "What?" He answered. "Oh, don't worry little one!"Green skin cried. "We won't bite! We just need to be able to clean you up!" Hiro saw that he wasn't getting anywhere, and tentatively took of his shirt and pants, leaving him shivering in his boxers.

He felt mortally embarrassed as they studied him. Muttering things like "hmmm… Yes, defiantly better taken care of then our others", and " yes, just a waxing and fixing up his nails should be fine." And finally, all in agreement, they got him to lie down on a table to wax him. He held in his shouts of pain out of pure embarrassment as they stripped him of his body hair. Finally, they were done and all that was left was to file his nails to perfection. They were soon finished with his nails now gleaming and perfectly shaped. His prep team now left to call in the actual stylist, giving him a robe to wear.

He waited, shivering slightly, for his stylist and looked up as the door opened. A younger man stepped through, compared to other Capitol citizens, he looked rather normal, with no alterations except some gold eyeliner.

"Hello, Hiro." Said the male. "My name is Cinna". "Um, hello." Hiro responded. "Are you hungry?" Asked Cinna, pushing a button on the table they sat at, which summoned a plate of stew. Once again, the oh so familiar feeling of anger rose in his stomach and he glared at the plate. While the Capital could push a button if they got peckish, the districts were starving. How was this fair? "I know." Murmured Cinna." We must look despicable to you." Hiro blinked in surprise. This was the first Capital citizen who seemed to have his morals intact. Hiro sighed. He didn't know how to respond to that, so he took a bite.

After he had finished the food, Cinna moved on to his stylist job and surveyed him. "District 12 is the coal district, correct?" Cinna asked. "Umm.. Yes!" Hiro answered, wishing he knew more about his supposed home. "Well", said Cinna. "I want to try something new this year!" He exclaimed as Hiro surveyed him warily. "Since coal is used to make fire, I was thinking we can make quite an entrance with some aesthetic flames!" "Can you explain these?" Hiro asked. "I want to know if it's safe." Cinna proceeded to perfectly explain the flames and all safety cautions. Hiro listened attentively to his explanation and was relieved to find that as long as he listened to Cinna's instruction to turn it off after the parade that there would be no danger. Cinna regarded him closely after his explanation. "You're a rather bright kid, you'd almost fit in better in district 5." He commented. "Thanks." Said Hiro.

"Ok". Said Cinna. "Here's your outfit, you can put it on but wait to turn it on until the parade, you turn it on by pressing this button here." "Ok, thanks". Hiro responded and glanced at his suit, it wasn't much to look at, just black and dark, but if Cinna was right (and Hiro was sure he was right and you could trust Hiro since he was a genius) then he would soon be pretty eye catching, what with the fire and all.

Cinna turned around to allow him to change and he did so, looking at himself in the mirror. Cinna allowed him a bit of this, and then led him out to where the other tribute was waiting, dressed in the same clothes as Hiro. Effie then came in, grinning broadly, to bring them outside to a ring of chariots. He saw that most of the tributes were already waiting on their chariots, dressed in outlandish costumes, he was suddenly glad he had Cinna . Hiro couldn't but look for his brother amongst the others, was that him? Yes, it was! As he stood on his chariot, he stared at his big bro. He was wearing spotted cow clothes with a bell around his neck looking quite embarrassed about it all, Hiro couldn't help but think that if he was in a different situation, he would be laughing so hard he wouldn't be able to breathe, but since he wasn't, he had to be content with snickering quietly. Finally sensing his stare, his brother turned around, their gazes meeting for a split second before trumpets sounded to start the parade and his brother reluctantly turned.

Hiro quickly turned his suit on along with his district partner, and as he did so he could hear several gasps and exclamations from the huge crowd. With his outfit taken care of, Hiro stared curiously at the crowd, taking them in as they did the same, tossing him and his partner roses and kisses as Hiro watched in slight disgust, glancing up, Hiro spotted a large screen above the crowd that showed their chariot, he gasped in amazement as he saw the beautiful flames around him, framing his face. Finally he tore his gaze away to see the chariots had stopped in a circle around a balcony where a man he guessed was the president performed a speech that had Hiro's eyes glazing over. As the speech ended, their chariots finally headed inside where Hiro turned off his suit. The tributes were herded into an elevator to go to their respective floors, it was a rather awkward trip seeing as he and his district partner were gathering many jealous stares for their fiery entrance, but at last he and the other tribute were the only ones left as the elevator stopped at district 12s floor. Effie showed them to their rooms and Hiro, at long last, collapsed into bed for a well deserved rest.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Whew! That was a long chappie! Sorry for the fillerness but it was needed. I'll be posting a shorter chapter today as well so stay tuned!**

 **Please review guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! I just checked my views, and OMG 91 views on my story! I never would have guessed seeing as I only have 5 reviews :(. Sorry, I don't want to be pushy, but if you read, please review! It makes my day. I literally check my email every couple minutes to see if people have reviewed. Soo… Review response!**

 **I AM NOT POTATO: Yay! I'm happy you still like it!**

 **That was the only review! Disclaimer time!**

 **Disclaimer: I STILL don't own BH6 or The Hunger Games. STILL.**

 **Remember to vote on my poll! Only one vote so far! Now on to the story!**

 **EDIT: After realizing that the tribute parade is BEFORE tribute training, I posted the tribute parade and made some edits to this chapter to account for that.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Having had no time before, after the tribute parade Hiro excused himself to go up to his room and think. He felt like he needed too after seeing his brother _his brother he thought was dead_ on the tv screen **and** at the tribute parade. Normally, he would have been ecstatic to see his supposedly dead brother alive, but not like this. Not when there was a 1 in 24 chance his brother could die, for good this time. And certainly not when Hiro knew that even if Tadashi did survive The Games, that would still mean Hiro's death.

Hiro sighed and sagged against his covers. He knew he couldn't bear to see his brother die yet again. He decided that once they were in the arena, together of course, he would attempt to keep them both alive for as long as possible, but if it came right down to it, Hiro would gladly place Tadashi's life over his. With that decided, Hiro rolled over and went to sleep.

Hiro yawned tiredly as he finally got up, and glanced at the time, 8:00. He got out of bed, threw on some clothes, and raced downstairs, where the sight of Effie and the other tribute greeted him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're up!" Exclaimed Effie in relief as she saw him. "Today's a big, big day for you guys!" "Why?" Questioned Hiro. "Why, your training begins of course! You'll be meeting the other tributes!" At that, Hiro's heart started beating faster. He could finally talk to Tadashi again! "Well, better eat up!" Said Effie. "Then we can go to the Training Centre." Hiro was almost too nervous to eat a bite, but, looking at the amazing food, he decided against that.

When they where finally ready, with Hiro hopping foot to foot in impatience, they headed up. Taking some fancy tube elevator to the top. Suddenly nervous, Hiro was still the first to step in. He anxiously scanned the crowd for his brother, finally spotting him he walked over, his heart beating like a runaway train. As he approached his brother, Tadashi finally turned around, and his face went slack.

"Hiro?" He whispered, hardly believing it. "'Dashi!" He cried, hugging his brother tightly. "Hiro… What are you doing here?" Tadashi asked. "What am I doing here?" He cried incredulously. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" He sobbed. "No I'm not." Answered his brother. "But now isn't the best time. People are staring, don't worry, I'll tell you later. And you need to tell me too!" Hiro was reluctant to agree but saw that his brother was right. They were garnering a lot of stares so he nodded, withdrawing from Tadashi's arms. "I've missed you so much." He whispered. "Trust me, I've missed you too." His brother answered. And for that moment, with his long lost brother right in front of him, Hiro temporarily forgot his troubles, losing himself happily in his brothers warm gaze.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Okay, wrap up! Sorry about the shortness, but that just seemed like a good point to end the chapter, but I did update twice today soo.. Well, it's the next chappie where we'll finally find out what happened to Tadashi! And don't worry, this is NOT a Hidashi fic. They're just happy to finally see each other again. Soo… Ta-ta!**

 **Reviews make the world go round!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Thanks** **so much for all the reviews last chapter! I was gonna update later but your reviews gave me motivation. Thank you, you made my day!**

 **Guest #1: Thank you! That makes me happy that you think so. Here's more!**

 **Cleopatra (Guest): Thanks! I'm happy you think so and I will be sure to keep writing. ;).**

 **Hieroglyphics6: Oh yeah? Well here's the chapter where you'll find out! Happy you like.**

 **Guest #2: Thank you so much! Here's more!**

 **I AM NOT POTATO: No, he doesn't need bathroom. Anyway, I'm happy you reviewed and that you like this.**

 **Guest #3 : Aww... Thanks!**

 **Whew! There's everyone! I also NEED more voters for my poll by the end of this story so PLEASE vote on my profile. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Believe or not, I STILL haven't magically gained the rights to BH6 or The Hunger Games.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the two brothers finally separated, they glanced around at the large room. " Well." Asked Hiro. "What do you want to try first?" "Well, it is The Hunger Games after all". Was Tadashi's response. "Maybe some edible plants?" Hiro happily agreed, and they stepped toward the station, where the station manager looked up in surprise at the two boys. As the manager showed them the basics, like don't eat foxglove and which mushrooms are poisinous, even the two genii soon found their heads spinning with all the plant names and which ones were spiky or smelled like peppermint... There was so much to remember! At long last they decieded that was enough for one day and moved on. Close combat, knot tying, knife throwing and more... The station names blurred in Hiro's mind as his muscles grew heavy. 2 hours later, at long last, it was time for lunch.

As the siblings finally settled down to eat, Hiro spoke up. "Nows as good enough a time as any." He said. And Tadashi took a deep breath. "Your're right." He answered. "Well..."

 _Flashback_

 _He ran into the inferno, hearing his brothers cries behind him, but he could' nt stop now._ _ **Someone has to help.**_ _He headed deeper and deeper into the flames, yelling Callaghans name, the smoke scratching at his lungs. Suddenly, he saw a large metal... Thing. Falling toward him._ _ **It was probably someones experiment**_ _. Having no time to get out of the way, he desperatly brought his arms up to protect himself, bracing himself for the impact, murmering silent sorrys to his poor brother and aunt, when suddenly bright white light enveloped him._

"So then I woke up in district 10." Concluded Tadashi. "And thats my story." " So that experiment was like a portal or something?" Asked Hiro. "Yeah, I guess. I never really got to study it, if you get what I mean." Laughed Tadashi. "Anyway, your turn little bro!" Whats been going on since I left?" "Well..." Said Hiro akwardly. Should he tell him about the Big Hero 6? "Well..." He started again, nervously. "Come on, knucklehead!" His brother laughed. "We don't have all day and I'm starving!" That settled it. Hiro decided to tell him everything.

2 _0 minutes later._

 ** _"What?"_** Tadashi cried out in utter shock. " ** _You're a superhero now?_** Along with all my friends?" "Yep." Was Hiro's answer. " ** _And Callaghan was evil?"_** Came next. Hiro winced. "Yeah…" Finally, after a bit more shocked yelling **_( Baymax_** **_learned karate?)_** Tadashi seemed to calm down a bit. "You bonehead." He said, ruffling Hiro's hair. "Of course you would do something like this. At least you're in college." Hiro gave his brother a gap-toothed smile as he added his own two cents. "Hey, you can't deny some superhero training will come in handy in The Hunger Games!"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sorry that it was kind of short, but it needed to be! And now you know what happened to Tadashi! The next chappie will probably be just most of the tribute training and prepping for the test. Ta-ta!**

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Um… Hi? Sorry I took so long to update! I've been both busy AND a horrible procrastinator lately :(. Again, sorry! Thanks for following and favouriting too! I appreciate it so here's a shout out!**

 **Favrouritors-**

 **BraveDragonof214- Thanks for favouriting! Here's some cookies (::)(::)**

 **I AM NOT POTATO- Thank you for favouriting! Have some cookies too! (::)(::)**

 **Followers-**

 **seems-pretty-legit- Yay! Thanks for following! Cookie time! (::)(::)**

 **I AM NOT POTATO- Wow! Following AND favouriting! Thanks! Double the cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Thanks again! Review response!**

 **BraveDragonof214- Hehee. I'm happy you can fit this in! Thanks ;).**

 **I AM NOT POTATO- Hahaa. So I guess it's all your favourite part! Thanks.**

 **Ok! Thanks ;). Disclaimer then!**

 **Disclaimer- What do you think? "Sigh". Fine fine fine. I STILL STILL STILL don't own BH6 or The Hunger Games. STILL.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The bell for end of lunch rang all too soon and it was back to training. The brothers sadly looked down on their barely touched food as they stood up and walked over to the garbage to scrape their food into the waste, feeling a bit bad to do so when so many people would be incredibly grateful to eat it. As they stepped into the training room, it was Hiro's turn to choose what to do. "Umm…" He muttered, glancing around at all the different options he picked one at random.

"What about the obstacle course?" He questioned Tadashi. His brother agreed easily. "Ok, why not?" He responded. "We'll need some good reflexes if we want to live long in the Games!" And the brothers stepped over to the instructor to enter themselves.

Hiro was first. The obstacle course was a large one, consisting of several obstacles such as rope swings, climbing ropes, ladders and much more. As Hiro raced along, Tadashi couldn't help but be amazed. Hiro was right, superhero training certainly did pay off! As Hiro completed the course, the instructor clocked the time. "1 minute and 30 seconds" the instructor said, unable to hide the shock in his voice that such a skinny kid could be so fast. As Hiro headed over to the group with a smug smile on his face, Tadashi stepped up for his turn. He raced along the course, but as much as he tried, he still couldn't best Hiro's time. "3 minutes". The instructor said, and as they headed to the next station, Hiro bounced along jauntily beside his brother with an "I told you so" grin on his face.

"I know, I know". Tadashi said in a long suffering tone of voice. "Superhero training, right?" "That's right!" Laughed Hiro. "Ok, next station." Tadashi said. And so it went. Throughout the next few days, they tried many stations, even ones that didn't seem particularly useful, just in case, such as…

Animal hunting,

Archery,

Axes,

Boxing,

Camouflage,

Edible insects,

Fire Making,

Fishing,

Hammock making,

Hand-to-Hand combat,

Knives, and

Knots.

So by the end of the training week, their heads were spinning with an overload of information, but at least they felt prepared, for tomorrow was the private sessions.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So yeah… Still couldn't do much this chappie, sorry! But soon it'll start picking up, and when it does these will start getting a bit longer. But another thing is that I'm just not a long chappie person…. But hey! At least I don't take a year to update! ;). Also, PLEASE vote on my poll. I still only have one voter! If this keeps up, I'll just decide on my own! Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews feed me, and the story!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Ok! Next chappie is here! Enjoy!**

 **The Queen(Guest) : Aww... Did I make you cry? Well, i'm happy you like it :).**

 **Hierogliphics6 : Haha. You're certainly excited for the Games, huh? And you'll have to wait and see... Mwahaa!**

 **I AM NOT POTATO : I'm happy you think so!**

 **Disclaimer : Don't own BH6 or Hunger Games**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the day of the private sessions. Tadashi and Hiro sat side by side in the large room filled with the other tributes as they waited nervously for their turn. Hiro, uncomfortable with the thick silence, raised his voice in a whisper to ask his brother a question.

"What are you going to do in your session?" He asked quietly. "Me?" His brother asked. "Obviously". Said Hiro with a smirk. "Who else would I be asking?" "Hey!" Tadashi joked. "Well, to answer your question, I don't really know... I don't have many specific abilities that I can show off with the materials they have.. Maybe something like the edible plants?" "Cool." Hiro responded. "And you..?" His brother prompted. "Well, I did pretty good at the obstacle course last time? Maybe that?" Tadashi started to open his mouth to respond, but was cut off as the announcer called him in for his own session. He gave Hiro a smile and a wave as he got up. "Wish me luck!" He called. Hiro gave his brother a grin and responded with a simple "luck!". After his brother disappeared behind the door, he started feeling considerably more nervous and awkward with nothing to distract him. He fidgeted and waited impatiently as the other districts were called. 6,7,8,9... They all passed and Hiro could'nt help but wish he was in an earlier district... 10,11... And finally just him and the female from his district were left. Awkward silence reigned until, finally, Hiro was called.

He jumped up quickly, eager to get this over with, and in his haste he nearly tripped. Flushed with embarassement, he brushed himself off, took a deep breath, and stepped through the door. It was the same room he remembered from training, except now there were judges sitting up on an overhanging balcony and watching him. He gulped, nervous, but thinking of his infamous microbot showcase, he remembered his brother looking up and mouthing Breathe to him when he was stuttering. He took a deep breath and looked around for the obstacle course, spotting it, he walked over and set the timer. Then, taking another deep breath, his face set into a mask of determination and he ran like he'd never ran before. He raced around poles, jumped over hurdles, climbed ip ropes, until he at last completed the course. Looking at the timer, even he was amazed. He had completed it in only 1 minute! It may not seem like much to shave off 30 seconds, but it was actually quite a feat. Looking up at the Gamemaker judges, he stepped aside to present them his time. They nodded, looking slightly impressed, or was that his imagination? Anyways, they then proceeded to dismiss him, and returned to his floor.

 _1 hour later..._

After dinner, Hiro, Effie, and the female tribute gathered around the TV to see the scores. Hiro waited anxiously as The Career tributes faces with the expected high scores flashed by. As Tadashi's face flashed up, Hiro paid special attention. He sighed in relief as he saw his brother had managed a 7! _Good job_ _Tadashi_! He thought. He sat through the rest as he waited for his own to come up... Finally! District 12! He watched nervously as his stomach tightened in anticipation... There it was! He had managed a 10! He stared in shock at his high score, he certainly hadn't expected that! He barely heard as Effie congratulated him and the female, he didn't even know what score she had! Instead choosing to give Effie a smile and heading to his room. He had done well today, but tomorrow was the interviews.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Alright! Hope that didn't seem rushed! I just am excited to get to the Games and the action! So, next one is interviews then the Games will be after that. Hope you enjoyed! Also, since practically no one voted I took down the poll and decided to just do the first book. Ta-ta!**

 **Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **Sorry it took so long to update…. I'm just kinda losing inspiration for this story…. Sigh. I almost considered giving up on it…. I dunno. Anyway, sorry for the wait. I even labelled it as a Hiatus for a day before deciding I couldn't do that to you guys! Anyways, updates may be rarer and crappier but I will try to see it through to the end.**

 **CrystalBrooks15: Thank you so much! I'm very happy you think so. As for your question… It's kinda replacing the first book. I will be making a lot of changes to the arena, but it follows the same general plot.**

 **BraveDragonof2014: Thank you for pointing that out! I will be sure to do it properly in the future!**

 **I AM NOT POTATO: Happy you liked!**

 **Follow/Fav.**

 **CrystalBrooks15: Thanks for the follow!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own BH6 or Hunger Games.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiro was with Effie, preparing for his interview. There wasn't much to do with her, his outfit was pretty simple, just a black and white suit, and that was all she covered, seeing as his presentational manners were all still intact. However, his training with Haymitch, which was actually his first time meeting the elusive drunken mentor, was a bit more interesting.

According to him, they needed to find his "angle", a sort of a… Way he would speak and act throughout the interview. It was found rather quickly. They decided that he would play the part of a sassy, joking, non-serious type. So, basically how he normally acted, when not being a hero or in life-threatening situations, of course.

Hiro just hung around for about a half hour after, having finished quite early, waiting for both his female counterpart to finish and for it to be time for the interviews.

Eventually, she stepped out. She was dressed in a flowing cream dress and high heels, which she looked quite uncomfortable with. Hiro hid his smirk and turned to Effie expectantly.

True to expectation, Effie spoke.

"Alright then!" She said brightly. "Now that we're all ready, come with me!"

Taking the elevator to an unknown floor, Hiro stepped into a new room where all the other tributes had gathered. Scanning the room quickly, Hiro soon spotted his brother, stepping up to him with a "Hey".

Glancing up in surprise, Tadashi responded with a "Hey" of his own. After a moment of awkward silence, Hiro spoke.

"I'm nervous." He said quietly, looking up at his brother with eyes half hidden under his unruly black bangs.

With a blink, Tadashi questioned his younger brother. "Why?" He asked. "I mean, I know there are lots of reasons to be nervous, but what's this one?"

"Well, I suppose the big one is that I'm not sure I'll be able to answer his questions without seeming suspicious. I mean, what if he asks about my family and I blurt out something like, "Well, I don't have any family in this era except my brother who I thought was dead, because I actually teleported here due to a magic portal?" Or if he's like, "What is your favourite pastime?" And I'm like, "Well, me and my friends and robot from the past go around being superheroes all the time in the probably-destroyed-by-now city of San Fransokyo?

"Haha don't worry." The older Hamada responded with a smile. "I know you would never let that slip."

Their time together was cut short as the announcer called Tadashi out for his interview. As he stood to go, his parting words to Hiro were 'Don't forget to breathe".

Giving a small smile at the familiar words, Hiro whispered a reply.

"I won't."

With his brother now gone, Hiro's attention turned to the large screen in the centre of the room, which displayed the interviews. Tadashi did quite well, being his usual smart and kind self. He also cleverly skirted around questions involving family and the like, the Hamada Bros had never been very good at lying, better to just avoid the situation altogether.

At long last, he was called. Standing up, Hiro smoothed out his suit, not really liking the stiff fabric, he preferred stuff he could move around in, thank you very much, and, remembering Tadashi's words, took a deep breath, stepping out onto the stage.

Blinking at the sudden brightness of the spotlights, Hiro walked over to the chair on the stage beside his interviewer, Ceasar Flickerman, and sat down.

After the general introduction, the questions began.

"Well then Hiro Hamada! Why don't we start with that awfully high score of yours? No offence, but you're not exactly the kind of person we would expect to come up with a 10!" He exclaimed.

Hiro gave a sassy smile. "I'm just awesome that way." He smirked.

"Well," He responded. "This one has spirit! Hey folks?" He asked, turning to the audience, who responded with a roar of excitement. "One other thing we can confess to, is noticing your rather quick… Attachment to that other tribute… Tadashi, was it?

At this, Hiro panicked. For some reason, he hadn't expected this question. But no, he had to calm down. _Breathe_. Taking a deep breath, his mind raced along to think up a cover story. He really had to work on his lying skills, now that he was a superhero, that was something he had to do far too often!

"Um.. Well…" Inspiration struck! "He reminded me of a friend… And we just… We were alike in a lot of ways… So we just… Bonded fast!" _That wasn't too bad… Was it?_ He thought.

"Ahh… Ok then!" Said Ceasar. But Hiro got the feeling he didn't fully believe him. As Ceasar opened his mouth yet again though, the buzzer rang, signalling the end of the interview. "Well then, citizens of the Capital… Hiro Hamada! And as those words boomed out along the considerable crowd… Hiro gulped. With the interviews officially over, there was only one thing left…

The Games.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dun-dun-dun! Well, that chapter actually came out much easier than I thought! Inspiration is backk… Okay, that means chapters may still be far between, especially since school starts soon, but I will NOT be giving up! Soo… Ta-ta!**

 **Reviews will make me update sooner and keep the inspiration flowing!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **Uh.. Hi guys? Sorry I haven't updated in like four weeks, I just kinda got all enveloped my first few weeks of high school and stuff… Anyways, I will try to update both stories today but I may not have time… So wish me luck! Again, I am very sorry about the long wait.**

 **CrystalBrooks15: Aww… Thank you so much! I will!**

 **Andy: Yeah, I agree with you there! WW is definitely my better story on that note! Thanks for the compliment and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Hieroglyphics6: Happy you like the dialog… And you will see! ;-)**

 **The Queen: Happy I excited you.**

 **Lex Luther03: YAYS! Happy you think so! And thank you, I agree and will not give up again.**

 **Alright then!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own BH6 or Hunger Games.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day had come far too soon. After the usual breakfast banquet, Hiro and the other tribute, who's name, according to Effie, was Lani, they were brought outside to a hovercraft who's ladder froze them until they were lifted inside.

As a blonde attendant in the craft came over when the two were stretching out their recently unfrozen limbs, he noticed a syringe in her hand.

As she stuck the contents of said syringe inside the skin of both his and Lani's arms, she explained that it was so the Capitol could monitor their movements inside the arena.

Stalker, much?

As Hiro settled down to wait, he took his first real look at Lani since they were sentenced to enter the games, she had long, straight black hair, and watery blue eyes, though the watery part may just be because she looked on the verge of tears.

Hiro have her a small, comforting smile before turning his gaze to the window and leaving her be.

After a painfully tension-filled ride, Hiro could feel the hovercraft finally beginning to lower. His breath picked up a bit in fear, knowing that all too soon he would be in an arena with a bunch of murderous kids, glancing at Lani, she now seemed to be the calm one, having used up all her tears and terror already.

At last, they touched down, and the two tributes were quickly separated and brought into different rooms in the cavernous concrete area beneath the arena, his was a rather drab place with nothing but a bench providing out of the wall and the tube that would transport him to the arena. With the new sense of quiet around him, Hiro stared blankly at the tube, sipping at a glass of water he had been given, and gathered his facts about the arena neatly in his brain.

First of all, he would have 60 seconds- 1 minute- to survey his surroundings before the Game began.

Secondly, they would start at the Cornucopia, which had dozens of useful items but was also a Bloodbath.

Third, water would most certainly be the highest priority on his list.

With all these and more on his mind, he attempted to formulate a plan. He decided he would run for the most useful items, he _was_ a fast runner, after all, and then, when the others began to catch up, he would run, meet up with Tadashi, and head for the best cover he could spot.

Closing his eyes, Hiro concentrated on breathing in and out- in and out- until at last he heard the announcement to step onto his plate. Obeying with a final calming breath, Hiro stepped in, the clear glass doors closing behind him as the plate began to rise. As the plate jerked to a halt and the doors opened, one final announcement echoed across the loudspeakers, a sentence that he knew would stay in his genius brain for the rest of life, however long or short it may be.

"Let the Games begin!"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alright! Sorry for the kinda short filler chapter, but we needed a transition into the Games, did we not? At any rate, as I'm sure you could tell, the Games start in full force next chappie, so watch out!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **Hey! I updated Winter Wizard recently so here I am with a Mockingbot update as well! I hope this will good… It will be my first chapter without a set plot to follow, after all. Hope you like it!**

 **Oh, and really? NO ONE noticed my cameo last chapter? I suppose it isn't really a popular book series on this site, but still… Sigh. Lani is from a book series called The Unwanteds.**

 **CrystalBrooks15: Happy you're excited! I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

 **The Queen: Yay! Happy you like it so much. I hope I capture Hiro well…**

 **Mr. G: Haha thanks! I will. :)**

 **Bighero6fan: Aw, it's okay! You are now, so all's well. Thanks for the congratulations as well! I know of one other, but it is a crossover of many other fandoms as well, so I suppose it doesn't really count… And we will see… MWAHAHA . :)**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Disclaimer: Still do not own stuff.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiro squinted his eyes at the light of the sun as he rose above from his platform. But that was a good thing, at least he wasn't in some dank swamp or arctic wasteland. As his eyes recovered, he looked eagerly around the arena, glimpsing a rather interesting layout. There was a grand total of 4 different sections, each appearing to symbolize a different season.

 **60…** Went the timer. Counting down to the beginning of the Games, and the doom of so many children, possibly even him, or worse, Tadashi.

The first area he saw was an expanse of rolling green hills. The sun shone with a dull gleam in this area, before it quickly gave way to rain and clouds, before shifting back again. Small clumps of strangely coloured flowers grew, and he could see small dots of different coloured animals, or muttations, roaming the hills. While so far it looked quite straightforward, it also wouldn't provide much cover if a Career decided to go hunting. This area seemed to embody spring.

 **50…**

Another section was a picturesque- looking forest, with beautiful oaks and pines with pale bark and insects galore circling above, he could guess this symbolized summer. However, Hiro was sure it was some sort of trap. It seemed far too perfect for the Hunger Games.

 **40…**

The third was an almost maze-like array of orchards and bushes, everything here was coloured with the red and orange of autumn, and crickets and cicadas chirped in the trees, but Hiro could see that only certain sections of the maze held fruit, and the area seemed ever- shifting. It would be very easy to starve if you didn't know the way.

 **30…**

The fourth and final area was a snowy forest with a frozen over lake and icy cold mountain nearby. The few flowers that sprouted were covered in an icy shell of frost and it was quiet as a grave. It obviously was the winter sector.

 **20…**

Arena looked over, Hiro turned to survey the Cornucopia for useful objects. The golden horn was set in an unique area where all four seasons met, colliding in an array of different colours, green, orange, and white… Focus, he told himself. He had very little time left.

So, anyways, the Cornucopia had tons of items, weapons, sleeping bags, backpacks with unknown items inside, and… Was that a tool kit? He was definitely picking that one up. It was fairly close to the edge, too, so that was a bonus.

 **10…**

Hiro bit his lip. What else?

He spotted a pair of knives side by side, along the same track as the tool kit. _Perfect_. One for him and one for Tadashi. Okay. There was the planned items, but if anything else useful showed up along the way he wouldn't object.

 **5…**

Hiro gulped. He scanned the other tributes rapidly, searching for his brother. Once he spotted him, he quickly caught his eye and acted out his plan, the two knew each other so well Tadashi managed to completely understand. He didn't like it, his little brother would be the one in danger, after all, but he grudgingly agreed. He has to accept his brother had grown up without him, and was now the one most qualified for getting in and out fast enough.

Turning away, Hiro put himself in running position. He couldn't afford to waste a single second once the buzzer went.

 **0…**

As the last second ticked down, Hiro was off like a rocket before half the tributes even noticed it had begun.

Racing as fast as he could toward the tool kit, Hiro didn't dare risk looking back quite yet, he didn't want to see the many kids _(just kids)_ out for his blood.

At last he reached the tool kit. Scooping it up without even slowing down, he stumbled slightly and continued running like his life depended on it, _which it kinda did._

Running, running, running… Even through all the stress of avoiding tripping on all the items beneath his feet while still running like the wind he kept scanning the ground for more useful objects… Wait, a backpack. He decided he might as well take it as well, never knew what helpful objects it might contain.

As he leaned down to pick it up, he noticed his knives he had wanted were just beside it, if he had kept running he would have missed them.

Well, bonus.

Standing back up and slinging the backpack across his thin shoulders, Hiro finally turned back to see how close the other tributes had gotten.

Surprisingly close, in fact.

With a gulp, Hiro quickly turned to run once again, having spotted Tadashi hiding behind a snow-covered pine in the winter sector. Tadashi franticly beckoned to him as he raced to his older brother, so far the other tributes seemed more interested in the goods then in the retreating black-haired kid. That is, until now.

Hiro suddenly felt a stabbing pain, a knife had found its home in his right shoulder. Stumbling at the sudden agony he felt, Hiro glanced back to see the culprit.

A burly brunette with stringy hair and narrowed piggy eyes surveyed him from the other side of the Cornucopia, she must have had a good aim to get him from so far away. But even as he watched, she grunted in annoyance and turned away, leaving Hiro to stumble the remaining distance to the snowy pines.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sorry for the kinda cliffhanger there, but it just seemed like the best point to end the chapter.**

 **So Hiro is wounded! Yikes! Will he make it away safely? That is for me to know and for you find out… MWAHAHA. I just needed at least a small injury there, it seems too… Easy to get away without a scratch, y'know? Anyways…**

 **Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**

 **Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait... Hope you don't mind, and that this chapter will make up for it.**

 **Hieroglyphics 6 : Yup, he is in trouble! And you have to read the chapter to find out ;).**

 **Bighero6fan D : Wow, thanks for the long review! Okay, I'll number this down.**

 **1\. Aww... I guess I won't kill him... Yet.**

 **2\. No, it is not like the arena in Catching Fire, no clock. As for the Winter Sector... Well, I already have some plans for it, and more reasons will be listed this chapter as well. However, you** ** _did_** **give me some ideas for later on.**

 **3\. It isn't a quarter quell, and you'll see haha! As for Gogo, he was flying on Baymax when he got sucked in. She didn't since she was on the ground.**

 **4\. Thank you, aww! Here you go!**

 **WillowDream M : Wow! Thanks for all the well thought out reviews. And I PM'd you with Baymax...**

 **Wow! Thanks guys! Hope you keep on liking this!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiro clutched his bloody shoulder, stumbling before collapsing on the ground, eyes frantically scanning the line of pines before landing on his brother's form, who had yet to notice Hiro's condition, having been occupied watching for threats.

In what seemed to be almost comically slow, at least to his groggy gaze, Tadashi suddenly turned, eyes widening in horror as he spotted his injured brother. Rushing forward, he desperatly knelt by his side, and time sped up again.

"Hiro!" He cried.

"Hiro! Are you okay? Talk to me! Can you walk?"

Without waiting for an answer, Tadashi picked him up gently, retreating to the safety of the treeline.

Hiro felt the sudden decrease in temperature as they entered the winter sector, and shivered in the cold. However, it also seemed to slow the flowing of blood from his wound... Of course! With his brain made groggy from loss of blood, he had forgotten. Cold temperatures like in the winter sector would make the blood congeal...

Hiro was jolted from his fevered thoughts as he was gently layed against a tree and Tadashi's worried face took form.

"Hiro, what happened? Are you okay?"

Hiro gave his brother a groggy smile.

"I'll be fine... Don't worry."

"Hiro, there is a **_knife_** in your shoulder! You are most definetley **not** fine!"

"Tadashi... You can fuss over me later. When we aren't three meters away from people who very much want to kill us." said Hiro exasperately.

"... Can we at least take the knife out?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro peered into the woods, noticing his motor functions were beginning to return after the bit of rest and the slowing of blood flow.

Not noticing anything for the moment, he braced himself and nodded.

Tadashi leaned forward, bracing Hiro's body against the tree trunk with one hand and taking hold of the knife in the other, he pulled.

Hiro bit his tounge with the sudden explosion of white- hot pain, a muffled yell escaping from his lips as the knife slid slowly out.

At last, the knife was out. Tadashi released him as he leaned forward, gasping, with blood once again trickling from his wound, and from his poor tongue.

Putting the knife down, _Oh did Hiro hate that knife_ \- Tadashi leaned forward in concern.

"Hiro! Hiro! It's out, it's okay," he comforted.

Floppy black bangs spilling over his eyes, Hiro looked up as his brother's comforting brown gaze and nodded, taking a deep breath. _Breathe, Hiro. Just breathe._

Much as Hiro wanted to just lean back and recover, he knew, as he had told Tadashi, they were far too close to the Cornucopia to relax just yet.

Sitting up against the tree, Hiro gathered up his courage and steeled his gaze. It was business time.

"So, I think we should stay in the winter sector, at least for now." Said Hiro.

Tadashi, blinking in slight surprise at Hiro's sudden change in demeanor, opened his mouth to respond.

"Why?" he asked simply. "The summer "sector" looks safe, as does the spring one, and at least we won't freeze to death in fall."

But Hiro could see the sly gleam in Tadashi's eyes. He knew why. He just wanted to hear him say it. A test, even in the middle of a bloody Games, Tadashi was still the same big brother.

Straightening a little more, Hiro spoke.

"Well, first of all, this sector is the only place that has visible water, and the snow can also be melted for something to drink, which is really the most important thing for survival."

"Secondly, tributes will be least likely to come in here, providing us safety." he continued.

"Finally, even though the knife is no longer in my wound, it is still a problem. The cold will likely help in sterilizing the injury, as well as the snow." he finished, taking a breath.

Hiro could see Tadashi wince at the mention of his wound, before nodding at Hiro's assessment.

"True, altough we are also less likely to find food here, and we may freeze."

Hiro bit his lip. It was a risk they would have to take.

Tadashi spoke again.

"Alright then, we have the sector, but where in it?"

Hiro rose, Tadashi having to support him as he nearly fell, legs weak from loss of blood, backpack strap digging into his wound, he winced before focusing again.

Looking torwards the lake, the mountain, and the woods, Hiro considered.

The mountain would be freezing cold, but even less likely to have hostile tributes. The lake was too exposed. The woods would be sheltered, more likely to have food, but also a more obvious position.

"The woods." Decided Hiro. They have the least risk. The mountain will be our fallback."

Tadashi was already nodding. Taking the backpack from him, they turned to face their chosen shelter, and as the sounds of battle quieted, and the Careers took their prizes to prepare for hunting, the twosome walked torward the icy forest.

Time to face the true Games, the challenge of survival.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Umm... Is this long enough? I just thought it was a good place to end... Let me know if you agree!**

 **Reviewsies!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N**

 **Heya! Updated WW recently so here's yours! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **The Queen: Haha really? And sure I will! Happy you're liking it!**

 **WillowDream M: Haha yep! And I know! Finally getting into the creative part, huh? And here's your update!**

 **Bighero6fan D: Yay! Happy you think so! Thank you so much. And I'm happy you agree with my decisions. No problem for making a bitty mistake, too! Not like I really told you.. And hehehe. You'll see... Here you are!**

 **CrystalBrooks15: Yeah, I noticed! Missing your fanfic... And thanks! I thought it would be neat. :)**

 **hoggyloggy: Aww.. thanks!**

 **Guardian Dragon Scarlet: Well, here's some of the rest! And no worries, I will. Glad you like it.**

 **Wow! This story has sure picked up in popularity! Thanks guys!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiro had been trudging through the undergrowth for about an hour now, Tadashi at his side, and he was beginning to feel cold, his shoulder aching, although the bleeding had thankfully stopped, when they at last decided they were far enough from the Cornucopia to stop... for the moment.

Sighing, Hiro collapsed gratefully on the ground, looking to Tadashi to hand over the backpack, which he had taken about 40 minutes earlier, seeing how it was digging into his wound.

"We better see what our supplies are." He spoke hoarsely, having walked in silence earlier.

Tadashi nodded, unzipping the green pack, he pulled out a water bottle, amazingly containing water, some bread, a warm coat (which Hiro was rather grateful for, being in the Winter Sector and all), and a small med kit, containing bandages and a simple anti- bacterial spray.

Seeing the med pack, Tadashi instantly grabbed a roll of bandage cloth and wrapped it around Hiro's injured shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said, eyes guilty. "We should have checked earlier."

"No." Said Hiro. "We were right not to. It wouldn't have mattered if my shoulder was wrapped if a Career caught us."

Tadashi didn't argue, but Hiro could tell he still felt bad. He was his big brother, after all.

Sighing, Hiro was just opening his mouth when a big boom filled the air.

A cannon shot.

And another... and another... the dead tribute's cannons ringing out.

Struck into silence, the two brothers listened as the sound boomed across the arena.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5... 6 tributes dead.

Hiro took a deep breath. 6 tributes less to face, he thought, and then felt ashamed for thinking it. Regardless of his current circumstances, these were still kids. _Kids_. Kids with families, mothers, fathers, sisters... big brothers.

And that was all it took.

Tears streamed down Hiro's face. He couldn't believe that, even for a second, he had been relieved about that. He remembered how he had felt after Tadashi died... and now he knew that 6 people out there right now might be feeling the same thing.

He dimly felt Tadashi pull him against his chest, ruffling his hair comfortingly, as he cried.

 **LINEBREAK**

After Hiro had cried himself out, the two headed out yet again, seeking better shelter and a source of water besides snow. Tadashi had given Hiro the single jacket, and he now wore it across his small frame as they walked.

Finally, they arrived at a small, snow covered clearing encircled with small pines with a tiny stream trickling through the middle.

Amazed with their luck, the two collapsed gratefully against the sturdy bark and simply sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Hiro let out a sigh, glancing over at his brother, who gave him a weak smile, offering him a sip of water from their single water bottle. Accepting, Hiro stared off into the trees, feeling… Lost. He felt like he should be doing something, but what?

Shaking his head, Hiro let out yet another sigh.

Tadashi looked to him, a small smirk gracing his features.

"Bored?" He asked.

Hiro looked sheepishly to the ground. It felt stupid to feel bored in an arena where 23 of 24 kids would be dying… Including, possibly, him and Tadashi.

"Yeah…" He mumbled.

Tadashi smiled.

"Well then, why don't we go set some traps?" He asked. "Even if it does look pretty empty out here, there must be a snow hare or two." He said.

Hiro gave a smile. Tadashi always understood.

Standing up, he headed out with Tadashi close behind.

 **LINEBREAK**

With the final trap set up, the twosome headed back to their makeshift campsite to sleep for the night.

Lying down, Hiro stared up blankly at the stars.

He found this hard, but what about his brother? Tadashi had spent his entire life wanting to help people, _heal_ them, and now he could nothing more than watch them die… Or even be forced to make them die.

So absorbed in his thoughts was he that when the tune of the Capitol began to play, he barely noticed until Tadashi nudged him, eyes gleaming in the dark.

"Todays dead." He whispered.

Hiro nodded, straightening up to stare into the night sky.

The first face appeared, and, surprisingly, Hiro recognized it as the district 1 girl who had knifed him earlier. _Huh_. He thought. _A Career. Dead already._

Shaking off the initial shock, Hiro refocused on the sky- screen.

The next face to flash across the screen was less shocking- a district 4 boy he didn't recognize with brown hair and wire rimmed glasses. Then… Huh. Both the district 6 tributes were dead. Boy and girl. _That district must be grieving._ He thought sadly. Then his mind flashed back to his own home- what was Gogo thinking? She had seen him get sucked into that portal… Did she think him dead? And what had she told Aunt Cass? A pang of grief filled him. Aunt Cass. She had already lost his parents and Tadashi- now him as well? Blinking away the new tears that threatened to form, Hiro brushed aside his dark thoughts and gazed once more at the shining blue display of death.

The images and names flashed across as Hiro gazed at them unseeingly. District 8 boy. District 11 girl. District 12 girl… And that was all.

Letting out a breath, Hiro leaned back once more, Tadashi giving him a glance, as if worried he might burst out into tears again.

 _I'm fine._ He mouthed.

Nodding, Tadashi closed his eyes once more, looking sad himself, as Hiro stared up at the now empty night sky, he couldn't help but feel a bit relieved Lani's image had not appeared.

In the brief time they had met, even though they had not spoken, Hiro had seen a sort of resigned determination about her.

He hoped she lived.

Closing his eyes, Hiro slipped into an uneasy sleep.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Heya! All done! I know it's kinda fillery, if you know what I mean, but we needed some time for emotions and adjustment, as I hope you agree. Oh, and again, don't worry. THERE WILL BE NO ROMANCE. Just clarifying cause... Lani. Just kinda starting to introduce her more. She might become a main later on.**

 **REVIEWS ARE THE FOOD OF AUTHORS**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N**

 **Hello and happy Easter! Hope you guys are stuffing yourselves with all kinds of chocolate and gummies! Anyway, not much to say other than this chapter will be setting up A LOT of future plot points, there won't be many slow chappies after this guy! And I never really realized how hard it is to write a Hunger Games fic… So much to keep track of! Tribute deaths, tribute descriptions, supplies… Kudos to those who have finished these!**

 **The Queen: Aww! Thanks. I'll try to still have some once in awhile.**

 **BigHero6fan D:**

 **Haha! Totally.**

 **Well… You'll just have to see, won't you? ;)**

 **Well, I thought I haven't been showing Tadashi's character enough through this story, and wanted to answer some of those questions if yours, so I put some Tadashi POV in this chapter. It should help. As for the whole community thingamabob, the way I think of it is that the portal brought them to a different dimension, right? So in this dimension the two were there all along, and the dimension magic stuff just kinda incorporated their arrival into the dimension. Was that an okay explanation?**

 **No worries! I like your questions. Sometimes they actually make me think some more about my writing and help me improve, so keep asking!**

 **Haha I agree. I kinda hate romance in books and movies like these…**

 **Oh yeah? Well MWAHAHAH. I'll try anyway. And you must think me truly evil, you KNOW I'll kill one? Not think? Haha. Aww.**

 **I love long reviews! Keep it up! And thank you, hope you continue to like it.**

 **As for Baymax… Well, do you want to know? If not, SPOILERS don't worry, it's not too dramatic. Anyways, my way Hiro got sucked off his back- Baymax never came in. He would just be too hard to incorporate, you know?**

 **Lex Luther03- Thank you! I tried. Happy I managed to bring out so many emotions, and I guess you'll see. Sorry about the cannon, there'll be more of that to come.**

 **JammaJamma- Thanks!**

 **Guardian Dragon Scarlet: Haha thanku! NOM NOM NOM yummy review! Thanks, and here's more! BTW, have you read Wings of Fire? Your username makes me think of it.**

 **WHEW. Thank you so much everyone! Now onto the chapter!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _TADASHI POV_**

Tadashi sighed, gazing up at the stars. Hiro had already fallen asleep, exhausted from his wound and the constant movement of the day.

Tadashi's aching body urged him to take his brother's example, but his mind kept him awake, spinning at what felt like a thousand miles an hour.

Glancing over at his sleeping brother once more, Tadashi looked over his thin form and messy black hair tossed carelessly over his closed eyelids, a thin smile spreading across his face at the familiar sight before it faded, replaced with a frown.

He thought back to the night of the showcase, his confusion when he woke up, alone, in a house in district 10 and the utter horror he had felt when he found out the the ugly truth of his new home.

The subsequent years had been the worst of his life.

 ** _3 years_** * of watching as kids went up on live television and murdered each other, 3 years of that after a life of wanting nothing more than to help people.

He had been forced to harden, detach himself, or risk breaking.

And now, his brother was back. The staple of his old life. Seeing him again, acting like nothing had changed... Well, it was starting to be like nothing _had_ changed. The pain was coming back, the sadness, the fear... slowly, yes, but it was.

He tried to bat it back, he had to be strong for his little brother, after all, but he couldn't anymore.

His wall was breaking down, and he had to be ready to face the flood.

 **LINEBREAK**

 ** _HIRO POV_**

Hiro woke up to Tadashi shaking him.

Yawning, he rubbed his eyes, brushing his ever stubborn hair out of his face as he sat up.

For a moment, he wasn't sure were he was.

Were they camping or something? Were was the tent? Where was the ever- present Aunt Cass and her chubby cat Mochi?

Then, he met Tadashi's exhaustion- ridden gaze, black circles ringing his eyes so darkly Hiro wasn't sure he'd slept at all, and it all came flooding back so fast Hiro wanted to just lie back down and bury his face into his jacket.

But, instead, he forced himself to smile at his older brother, who he could see was covertly stifling a yawn.

Hiro narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He demanded.

The older Hamada averted his gaze.

"I'm fine." He stated. "Why don't we go check the traps?"

Hiro narrowed his eyes but dropped it, suspecting he would get nothing more from his older brother.

Tadashi could be stubborn when he wanted to be, then again, so could Hiro, for that matter.

Packing up their stuff and taking a quick drink from the water bottle, Hiro frowned when he spotted his older brother shivering slightly.

Of course! They were in the Winter Sector with only one coat, currently resting on Hiro's own scrawny shoulders, no wonder he would be cold! They would either have to take turns with the coat, or have one or both of the two freeze to death.

The problem was convincing Tadashi of that.

 **LINEBREAK**

After an arguement that seemed to last forever but in reality probably only lasted like 10 minutes, Tadashi had grudginly agreed to Hiro's plan and was now wearing the coat.

Refillling the water bottle at the nearby stream (and yes, he knew there could be bacteria, but it wasn't like they had a water purifier on hand, and at least cold water was normally less prone to bacteria than warm water), the two set out to their traps.

Checking the first, then the second, then the third traps, their hopes started to fail. Stomach grumbling, Hiro had to keep himself from grabbing the bread right out of that backpack- they would need food that wasn't liable to go bad for later on, while Tadashi plodded determindedly forward.

Finally, at the fith and final trap, a single snow- white hare was hanging from one paw from the nearby pine tree, half concealed by the needles.

Hiro sighed in relief as Tadashi stepped forward, unlooping the dead hare from the boughs of the tree.

Hiro watched as he did so, feeling a bit curious.

He wasn't too saddened by the death of the hare, it wasn't anything like he felt when he knew kids were dying all around him, after all, at least he knew the hare had died for a purpose, unlike all these meaningless deaths in the arena, and they needed to eat.

He wondered off topic how it would taste- would it be like Aunt Cass's famous chicken wings? Or something else entirely... as Tadashi stepped back towards him, hare contained within the backpack until it could be cooked and eaten in safety, the two were suddenly halted, eyes widening as an eerie howl echoed through the woods.

Then another, and another... each progressively louder than the previous.

A wolf pack was on their trail.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA. A CLIFFIE! These are so fun to write. Anyways, yeah. I have plans, much of which will finally start coming into play in the next few chapters. There'll be a lot of action coming up soon! Hope you enjoy.**

 ***In my eyes it's 3 years, because I assume the movie would be about... Lets say... 2 years, then maybe 1 more year of heroing until Mr. Portal. That okay?**

 **REVIEW FOR A HAPPY AUTHOR.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Omg. It** **seems** **I start every chapter with this now, but I'M SO SORRY. It's been like two months... Okay. I didn't want to have to do this, but I hereby declare- AN UPDATE SCHEDULE. Yep. I will now update every two weeks, probably on Saturday. That is, if I have any readers left. Lol. So.. yeah. Please don't hate me?**

 **The Queen: Haha thanks. At least there's the eager!**

 **Elsiepie: Aw! Thanks. And I'm so sorry for the wait!**

 **Lex Luther03: Well,** **at last you will... Hope it lives up to your expectations!**

 **Guest:** **Wow** , **now that is a complement. Thank you so much! And I think you should! I felt nervous as well, and honestly still do, but it's easier when you can't see your audience, and everyone on here is really supportive. And no worries! I've seen authors who have taken years to update, and, well, you've seen me. If you do get an account, let me know! I'll check it out. ;)**

 **Bighero6fan D:**

 **Haha yep. And sorry for the long wait... I really am. It won't happen again.**

 **MWAHHAHAH you'll see... :) And yeah.. it is. :(**

 **So am I! Haha. And you'll just have to see... ;) And I'm happy I did get those right as well! Feel free to correct me if there is something I get wrong ;). And nope, no boredom for you!**

 **So... there we go. And sorry again.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a moment of standing stock still as a deer in the headlights, Tadashi finally recovered with an exclamation of " _Run!"_ , urging his brother onward.

Stumbling through the snow, Hiro couldn't help but look backward in the direction of the howls, _and_ spotted the gleam of yellow eyes peering at him from behind a tree. He felt a shiver go down his spine- for once not entirely caused by the cold. Turning back around, Hiro hurried after his brother, the eerie feeling of being watched stalking him determinedly as the wolves.

 **LINEBREAK**

Hiro was stumbling with exhaustion.

They had been going at it for hours now, having long ago slowed to a walk, and their pursuers still showed not the slightest sign of giving up. If anything, they seemed to be getting more bold.

Through a haze of exhaustion, Hiro's mind went back to something he had once read about the beasts. 'Wolves _chase ther prey, often over long distances, until they are thoroughly exhausted. This makes for an easier kill.'_ Hiro gave a bitter laugh, causing an equally exhausted Tadashi to glance over at his younger brother. Hiro could see a flicker of hopelessness pass through his eyes, and Hiro couldn't help but feel the same. They had passed into the open now, and the wolves were clearly visible.

They were sleek and wild- looking, if not a bit skinny. Hiro had no doubt that was on purpose. Of course the Gamemakers would starve them, make them more vicious, more desperate to catch their prey.

Suddenly, Hiro's leg buckled beneath him. Falling to the ground, Hiro caught himself, looking up - straight into the eyes of a particularily bold wolf who had circled around the two. Their gazes locked. The wolf would have really been quite an awe inspiring sight under different circumstances, Hiro had no doubt. Smooth, soft red fur resting on a skinny frame, intelligent gold eyes with a touch of wildness- Hiro was jolted from his fevered thoughts by Tadashi shaking his shoulders.

"Hiro. _Hiro."_ Blinking up at his brother, Hiro dazedly accepted his hand up, legs crying out in indignation at their mistreatment.

Looking around at the almost featureless white landscape, Hiro despaired. He almost felt like just sinking back into the snow- Wait. What was that? Narrowing his eyes, Hiro looked upward, only to see Tadashi doing the same thing. A flash of white- _No._ And just when he thought his situation couldn't get any worse. Snow. And a lot of it. If he had to guess, he would say blizzard bad.

Frantic, Hiro and Tadashi desperatly limped away to the one place in sight that seemed like maybe they could take shelter from the winds and wolves- the single, snow covered, mountain.

 **LINEBREAK**

Hiro would guess they were about three quarters of the way to the mountain when it happened. The blizzard had started in full force. He and Tadashi gave up any hope of trying to find shelter and just hunkered down in the snow, shivering in the empty whiteness, and Hiro couldn't shake off the feeling that the sole purpose of the wolves was to tire and corrale them into the heart of the storm, they **_had_** seemed rather reluctant to attack. However, his mind soon strayed from such thoughts, from any comprehensive thought at all, as the cold took over his body, luring him to sleep side by side with the wolves' ethereal howls.

 **LINEBREAK**

When Hiro woke next, he knew he had been very close to not waking at all. His body was so stiff, cold, and generally unresponsive that he had a brief moment of panic. Maybe he **_had_** died. Maybe this concsiousness he felt at the moment was simply his spirit- luckily that theory was disproved when his finger twitched, and his eyelid managed to crack open, and he felt such a wave of relief he was almost surprised he didn't physically move.

However, the opening of his eyes seemed to do nothing other than turn the blackness to white. He was buried under the snow. Feeling a hot flash of panic once more, Hiro's breath became coming in short pants, doing nothing to help his current situation in that it drained his already miniscule amount of air.

Blackness once again enroaching on his vision, Hiro knew he needed to act now. Kicking and punching as much as his limited space and body function could allow, Hiro wore away at his snow prison, finally emerging from the area that had so entrapped him, although it took him a moment to realize such, seeing as the area above was nearly as white as that below. Looking around at the peacefullness, Hiro could feel the cold begin to set in now that he was not in immediate danger. Luckily he at least had the jacket to keep him warm. Tadashi must have put it on him sometime last night.

Wait.

 _Tadashi_.

How could he not have realized?

Turning quickly in a circle, Hiro's brown eyes scanned the seemingly flawless snow around him, looking for any sign that his brother could be buried beneath.

"Tadashi!" He cried in desperation, trying to think.

It stood to reason that Tadashi would be somewhere near him, he realized. Continuing upon this train of thought, Hiro acted quickly, beginning to dig in a semi- circle around him, watching carefully for a glimpse of his brothers form. Feeling his eyes begin to sting with the beginnings of defeat, Hiro shook it off. He couldn't give up now. He couldn't. He... He couldn't lose his brother. Not again.

So caught up in his thoughts he was, he almost didn't notice when what he had been looking for actually appeared. Only when he took a second look did he see a small patch of brown hair, buried beneath the white.

Hope rising within him, Hiro began to dig with even more fervor, barely noticing as his hands began to bleed, staining the snow red.

Finally, his brother lay before him, free of his snow casing. Barely able to breathe, Hiro took his pulse, and was relieved to find it still beat, however weakly.

His brother was alive.

As his adrenaline high wore off at the realization his brother was alright, Hiro nearly collapsed in the snow beside him, only keeping himself upright with sheer force of will. They couldn't stay here, he knew. The wolves were probably still out there,and even if they were no longer a threat, which he doubted, they needed some form of shelter from the cold. From what Hiro could see, the mountain was still their best bet, at least there would be caves, and there was nothing else in sight. From the top of there, at least they would be able to see the other sectors, and maybe move to one. Hiro was beginning to think maybe the winter one wasn't the best choice, and seeing as his wound was healing up fine, they wouldn't need the cold air for that anymore, anyways.

Decision made, Hiro shook his older brother's shoulder.

"Tadashi," he whispered. "Wake up."

Shifting back as Tadashi's chocolate brown eyes slowly blinked open, Hiro watched as his brother slowly looked around, confusion apparant on his face until he glimpsed Hiro.

"Hiro?" He asked, looking around. "What happened with the wolves? The blizzard?"

"Well." He started, looking around. "The wolves, I don't know. The blizzard, however..." He trailed off for a moment. "It's over." He said finally.

Tadashi's eyes met his, but his older brother didn't press him, instead rising to his feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked Hiro, checking him over.

"I'm fine!" He answered, staying still as his brother checked his wound.

"See?" He said. "It's closed up!"

Tadashi nodded, looking up, and their eyes met. "Are you sure you're okay, Hiro?" He asked, and Hiro had the feeling he wasn't just asking about his physical wellbeing.

"I'm okay." He responded, a bit more subdued this time.

The older Hamada nodded again, looking thoughtful, before shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Well, if we're both okay, we better get moving." He said. The wolves could come back and any time, and we're right out in the open here."

Hiro bit his lip. "Well, I was thinking about that." He said, "and I believe the mountain may be our best bet. There's caves for shelter, and we might be able to get a better idea of our surroundings."

Tadashi's brows knit in as he thought.

"That's true" He began, "but what about getting up there? We're tired, we might fall, and the weather will be considerably worse up there, even if we do have shelter, not to think about our chances of finding more food...

As if on cue, Hiro's stomach rumbled, but he was set.

"Yes, but it'll only be temporary, and besides, what else can we do?" He asked, sweeping one hand wide to emphasize the empty whiteness that surrounded them.

Tadashi shivered, looking up at the crags of the bleak gray and white mountain that loomed above. Much as he hated the idea, he knew they really had no other options. They would just have to careful, get their bearings, and get out as soon as possible.

"Alright." He said reluctantly, hoping with all his heart that he wouldn't regret it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well! That what a suspenseful chapter. Hope it made up for the long wait! See you again in two weeks!**

 **Make sure to review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**My two week update as promised! Yay!**

 **Guardian Dragon Scarlet: Thanks, and don't worry, it will be coming! Maybe next chapter or the one after, I'm thinking...**

 **BigHero6fan D: Yes I did!**

 **Haha, I try. Happy I got the heart pumping. Lol.**

 **Lol. But they are at the whims of an evil author... AND I HAVE PLANS. MWAHAHA.**

 **You will see... Haha.**

 **Hi XD.**

 **LexLuther 03: Yes I am!**

 **Yay! And no, I didn't. Not yet... And as for the wolves? MWAHAHA.**

 **Haha. No worries. Everyone would!**

 **The Queen: Haha, you're welcome. Happy you liked it.**

 **hieroglypics6: Aw thanks for the 3 reviews! Happy you liked them.**

 **YAY. YOU HAVEN'T ABANDONED MY STORY. THANK YOU.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Decision made, there wasn't much else to do but plod on. Exhaustion weighing down on his limbs, Hiro looked up.

The mountain seemed as distant as ever, regardless of how long they had walked, and Hiro could just see the sun behind it, glowing faintly as it receded behind the horizon.

Hiro felt himself stumble as the combination of cold, hunger, and tiredness set in. Looking back, Tadashi frowned, approaching his younger brother.

"Do you think we should stop for the night?" He asked quietly.

Sighing, Hiro looked up once more. He could see that there was no way they could make it to the mountain by the time night fell, and yet he was reluctant to give up for the night. Taking another step, Hiro felt his leg almost buckle beneath him, and hung his head in defeat.

"I guess." He muttered.

"Okay."

Hiro could almost see the gears in Tadashi's brain whirring as he took stock of their situation. They were surrounded by nothing but snow, that and the ever- distant mountain, with no cover to be seen.

Looking down at their feet, Tadashi brushed a bit of snow away, revealing, you guessed it, more snow.

"I guess we could burrow under it for the night...?" Tadashi suggested, sounding hesitant.

Hiro shrugged. It wasn't like there was anything else to do. For now, they just sat down, Tadashi unzipping the pack to take out about half of their loaf of bread out of the meager food provisions, before splitting that as well. Hiro noticed that Tadashi handed him a slightly bigger piece and frowned.

"Tadashi." He started, eyes narrowed. "You need to eat too! We've been exhausting the same amount of energy, we need to eat the same amount as well!"

Tadashi sighed. "Hiro," he said. "I am eating, and besides- I'm still your older brother. I still need to take care of you."

Hiro felt tears pick his eyes. How could he ever have begrudged his older brothers fussing? Now, after having list him... Hiro had to admit, it felt good to have Tadashi taking care of him again. Hiro let the matter drop, taking a bite of the cold bread, he felt his stomach rumble as his hunger awakened, and Hiro soon found himself gulping the bread down in famished bites.

Once every last crumb had been devoured, Hiro had to admit he was grateful to Tadashi for the extra food. He had needed it- even now he wasn't entirely full, but at least quite a bit better than he had been.

Now that he had eaten, all he needed was some rest and he would be right as rain- or, at least, as close to right as one could be in the Hunger Games.

As if he had read Hiro's thoughts, Tadashi, having finished his own sparse meal, turned to his sibling.

"Ready to go to sleep, then?" He asked.

Hiro looked doubtfully at the snowy ground.

"I guess." He said tentatively, not quite eager to go under the snow again after that morning. He knew that this time they would aty close to the surface, be able to breathe, but that didn't comfort his beating heart.

"Okay then." Said Tadashi, looking down and brushing away at the snow until a small hole was made, which he then huddled into.

Following his older brothers example, Hiro did the same, and found himself gazing at the stars.

They looked so clear and distant... so... unattached. Hiro almost envied them. With a sigh, Hiro snuggled into his freezing bed and closed his eyes, too tired to notice as the Capitol anthem played in the sky.

 **LINEBREAK**

The next day rose bright and early.

Hiro groaned as the blinding white and yellow of the sun reflecting off the snow pierced his closed eyelids.

With a sigh, he rose tiredly from his sleeping place and took a deep breath of the cold air. Spotting the mountain once again, Hiro closed his eyes with a huff as expectation of the long walk ahead settled into his bones.

Tearing his gaze away from the rocky slope, Hiro turned to find his Tadashi blinking in the sunlight. Crawling over to him, he watched as Tadashi blinked sleepily at him.

"Good morning, Hiro," he said. "Ready to head out again?"

Hiro huffed. "Not really." He said.

Tadashi let out a low chuckle. "Come on, knucklehead." He said, rising to his feet.

Hiro smiled. It felt good to finally have his brother call him that again.

Suddenly Hiro felt something touch his head. Narrowing his eyes, Hiro looked up at his brother, who was currently giving him a noogie. Glaring, Hiro looked at his brother with a look of betrayal.

"Hey!" He said. "I was getting up!"

Laughing, his brother sprang away.

"Come on!" He shouted as he raced away.

 **LINEBREAK**

By a few hours later, the fun mood had worn off, and even with a decent night's rest and some food in his belly, Hiro could feel his steps beginning to slow, the tedium setting in as he stared lifelessly at his feet. So much that, when he found his foot meeting rock, it was quite a surprise.

Blinking, Hiro looked up, only to find that they had made it without his noticing. For a moment, the two brothers simply stood at the base of the mountain, staring up at the peak, before Tadashi's voice split the silence.

"Well." He spoke, voice cracking slightly. "We're here."

Hiro swallowed and took a step onto the rocky surface.

"Wait!" Said Tadashi.

Turning back around, Hiro raised one eyebrow.

I'm pretty sure we're both thirsty," Tadashi began, voice cracking yet again to further emphasize his point. "And if we're about to climb a mountain, I'm pretty sure we should be in top shape.

As Hiro considered his brothers words, he realized he was right. Before now, he hadn't even noticed the fact that his tongue was feeling rather fuzzy, heavy in his mouth, and that his throat was sore.

Nodding in agreement, Hiro stepped back off the mountain slope toward Tadashi as he rummaged in the pack for their single filled water bottle.

Finding it, Tadashi screwed the top off before handing it to Hiro, who took a few sips of it, quenching the worst of his thirst, and passed it back to Tadashi.

As he too finished his drink, reducing the bottle to about two thirds of the way full, he screwed the cap back on and returned to its place in the pack, and the two were on their way at last.

 **LINEBREAK**

After a short way of walking directly up the rocks, trying desperately not to fall, the twosome had been lucky enough to find a sort of path- a narrow, pebbly road set between the rocky overcrops. Even with this stroke of good luck, it was incredidibly hard to navigate up the steep slope, the ever- constant snow making passage slippery and dangerous.

The only bonus about this was that kept them focused on the road and not their current situation, as well as the exercise doing something to warm them up.

Regardless, when a cave was spotted along the side of the trail, both brothers were quite relieved at the chance for rest and shelter. Exhausted and sweaty, they made for the cave, too tired to even think of taking precautions.

Needless to say, when they entered, both were quite shocked to find the cave already settled, a bonfire blazing happily in the center.

"Who's there?" An angry, feminine voice echoed.

With a gulp, they exchanged a horrified glance, turning to face the owner of the voice and finding a dagger at their throats.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alrighty then! Hope you liked the chapter, and sorry 'bout the (totally on purpose) cliffhanger! MWAHAHA. ;-)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Helloooo! Back for the two- weekly update! Updating kinda a day early since I might be busy tomorrow. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was way too fun.** **Anyways, review response!**

 **BigHero6fan D: Hehee, you will see if those cannons are correct...**

 **Haha, true. Maybe they aren't as bad as they seem...**

 **BECAUSE IT IS FUN AND I AM EVIL. And at least it isn't two months anymore..**

 **Do you now? *knowing grin***

 **You'll get answers in this chapter. And remember- the Winter Sector is pretty big. They weren't necessarily in the same spots.**

 **Haha I'm fine with questions! No worries. And thank you!**

 **The Queen: I know, he is sweet. And you'll see...**

 **Haha yeah? Well, you'll see some soon. SOON. And can't tell you that...**

 ***gives knowing grin again* And here she is!**

 **Lex Luther03: Haha. Genes betraying you? And did you? I thought they had enough of that type of stuff for the moment...**

 **Good!**

 **Elsiepie: Yay! Happy about that.**

 **Haha. Never any rest for them, huh? And are you? Lets see if your wish is answered...**

 **Thanks!**

 **CrystalBrooks15: Happy to see you again, and haha, yep. Never any down time. And thanks!**

 **Okay! Theres all the reviews. Hope you like the chapter!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiro closed his eyes, taking a deep, nervous breath before opening them again, surveying their captor of sorts. The light from the fire cast her features in shadow, making it hard to make out her facial features- only her silhouette was visible. He could tell she had long hair, and she also appeared rather thin, probably from lack of food.

As he and Tadashi stood in shocked silence, she spoke again, and this time Hiro could make out a small tremble in her otherwise fierce voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Hiro opened his mouth, but Tadashi beat him to the chase.

"I'm Tadashi, and this is Hiro." Hiro thought he could hear a slight, surprised intake intake of breath at the sound of his name. Narrowing his eyes, Hiro studied her even more carefully. "We're here for the same reason as you- we were seeking shelter. If you'd let us, we'd be happy to leave and let you be. We're not here for a fight." He finished, in a surprisingly steady voice.

The figure seemed to lower her knife slightly, but continued to bar their path. "Why should I trust you won't kill me the second I put down this knife?" She demanded. "It's the Hunger Games. You can't trust anyone." She said, voice wobbling even more.

Tadashi stepped forward, and Hiro gasped, worried his big brother was about to be killed, but the girl merely backed up slightly, holding her knife in a defensive position.

"We won't hurt you." He said in a soft voice, and the girl finally conceded, lowering her knife and tucking it into her belt as she stepped into the firelight.

The light bathed her face in a warm glow, revealing her features for the first time.

She had bright blue eyes and a wary, fierce expression- she still didn't fully trust them. Her long black hair was straggly and unkempt, clothes covered in snow and dirt.

It was Hiro's turn to gasp.

"Lani?" He asked incredulously.

His district mate hesitated, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Well..." Hiro said awkwardly. "Thanks for trusting us."

Her wary eyes met his. "I still don't trust you." She corrected. "I just don't want to kill you."

Hiro bit his lip. "Well... thanks anyway?" He tried, and she shrugged again.

"Well, you better get going." She said. "Night is falling, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be caught outside on these mountains at night."

She moved away from the door, a clear gesture of dismissal.

Tadashi turned to go, but Hiro hesitated one more.

"We were kinda caught in a blizzard the other day and couldn't hear anything... did anyone die?" A bit more at ease now that they hadn't tried to kill her, Lani rolled her eyes.

"Not too many deaths. District 3 girl, that's all. The Gamemakers will probably be getting bored soon."

And with those ominous words, the two boys were off, though Hiro found himself moving rather reluctantly.

 **LINEBREAK**

Hiro and Tadashi had just barely managed to find another cave, though this one was considerably smaller, and appeared to have a minor spider infestation. Wrinkling his nose, Hiro flopped down on the least dirty part of the cave, so deep in thought that it took three times until he finally noticed Tadashi was calling his name.

"What?" He asked, distracted.

"I can tell somethings bothering you. Is it Lani?" He asked.

Hiro sighed. "I don't know... I just don't like to think of her alone. She was forced to grow up so fast.. all of them were."

Tadashi sat down beside him. "I know. But we can't help those who don't want to be helped."

Hiro looked down.

"I know."

 **LINEBREAK**

Tadashi had fallen asleep awhile ago, but Hiro found he couldn't. To be honest, she kind of reminded him of Gogo- and that made him think of all the other kids with families like his at home, hoping for their kids to make it, to come home... Hiro looked out the cave door.

He knew it was dangerous, but surely he would be fine if he only went just outside? He wanted to look up the stars, breath some fresh air, clear his head without watching out for spiders trying to crawl though his ears.

Standing up, Hiro glanced back at his brother, almost feeling like when he used to sneak out to go bot- fighting. How times had changed.

 **LINEBREAK**

Outside, Hiro took another deep breath of the pure air, clearing his lungs, and head, with the icy air. This was just what he'd needed. Refreshed, Hiro turned back the way he's came, easily able to spot the cave nearby, when he heard a low growl. Heart sinking, fear filling his chest, Hiro turned around, spotting the gleam of yellow eyes.

Slowly turning again, Hiro could make out several more gleaming gazes, and dark shapes to go with them, as canines flashed and fur bristled.

The wolves were back, and Hiro was the target.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Wow. I really like my cliffhangers, don't I? This honestly isn't how I expected the chapter to go... I wanted them to stay with Lani originally, but decided that would be a little too unrealistic for her to trust them right away. Sorry this was a bit shorter than usual, but plot decided it. So... yeah. See ya in two weeks! And also, sorry I didn't put a fight in. I know some lf you were hoping for that, and I promise- there WILL be one soon, so just hang in there.**

 **Review? And make sure to warn me if you think Lani is Mary Sue- ish.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Hope you're all enjoying summer break. This may be a day late, and if it is, sorry! I was on vacation. Anyways, on to the chapter! Hope you like it. I worked rather hard to finish this before my vacation, so.**

 **Elsiepie: Haha is that so? Well, maybe this chapter will help solve that.**

 **Lex Luther03: Maybe? :) Oh! And I also posted some more Winter Wizard chapters, (finally) in case you wanted to check those out. I know you used to read that, so... :)**

 **The Queen: Aw! Thank you. Happy I changed your mind!**

 **Okay! That's all.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Slowly rising to his feet, trying not to make any sudden moves, Hiro cautiously looked around for an exit, hoping to find an opening to escape.

Brown eyes desperate, Hiro surveyed the area. Shadowy forms gave menacing growls, and as Hiro tried to take a step forward, a few shapes broke off from the main group to block his exit.

Finally conceding defeat, Hiro stopped trying to escape, instead vying to stand still, gulping as he looked around at the silver, gray, black, and red forms of his captors.

They circled him, growling and pacing as Hiro stood there, unable to do much else but wait for someone to make a move. Feeling at his belt, Hiro was relieved to find he still had his knife. It would be foolish to use it now, seeing as he was vastly outnumbered, even if he did manage to take out one wolf the others would be on him in an instant, but it was a convenient back up plan.

Finally, the circle of wolves seemed to shift, making room for a lone wolf to come to the front.

This wolf was jet black with shining green eyes and a white scar on his snout that stood out starkly against the darkness of its fur. It was obviously the Alpha.

The wolf seemed to survey him for a long moment, keen intelligence, even more so than the rest of his pack, shining in his gaze.

At last, the wolf turned to his pack, letting out a commanding bark before striding away, smooth fur bristling.

Seemingly responding to their Alpha's order, Hiro could see the wolves closing in on him, growling threateningly. Backing up a few steps, not that that helped, seeing as he was surrounded, Hiro clutched his knife in desperation as they grew nearer.

But they didn't attack. Instead, they simply snapped threateningly at his heels, prodding him forward in a tight circle of fangs and fur. They were herding him.

Hiro had no choice but to let them, but while he walked his genius brain was whirring frantically.

 _Use your big brain to think your way out._

 _Look for a new angle._

His brothers words flashed through his mind, and Hiro found himself fingering his knife a bit more, a new idea to use it for beginning to blossom.

Dropping to the ground, Hiro ripped the knife out of his belt, knowing he had a very short time before the wolves would get antsy.

Pressing it to the dirt, Hiro began to carve.

H

E

L

P

H

I

R

O

He was just finishing off the O when he felt a sudden agonizing pain in his leg. Crying out, Hiro saw a large grey wolf growling at him, lips peeled back to revea, fangs stained red from the chunk it had taken out of Hiro's leg. It's message was clear- get moving- or else.

Climbing unsteadily to his feet, Hiro winced, almost falling back to the ground as his newly injured leg buckled beneath his weight.

Limping forward, Hiro could only hope that it was worth it.

 **LINEBREAK**

 ** _Tadashi POV_**

Tadashi was surprised to wake up the next morning in an empty cave.

At first, he didn't realize anything was amiss, after all, Hiro sleeping in late wasn't such an alarm bell. But after searching their little cave with no sign of his younger brother, Tadashi found himself in a panic.

Heading outside, _maybe Hiro had just decided he wanted a little fresh air?_ Tadashi searched the area around their cave, heading in ever widening circles, brown eyes worried. This was the Hunger Games, after all.

Finally, Tadashi spotted something. A part of the undergrowth seemed to be disturbed. Heart sinking, Tadashi kneeled down. Pawprints were scattered about, deep furrows in the ground where claws had scored. Fear rising in his throat, Tadashi tried to choke it down. _No blood_. He reminded himself. _There's no blood._

Tadashi's eyes narrowed as he spotted something that didn't seem to fit in with the scene. A few deep marks in the ground that almost seemed to spell something out.

Peering down, Tadashi read it.

 _Help- Hiro_

So his brother **had** been here, and he was in danger. A few spatters of blood were scattered around the letters, and Tadashi felt a deep fear penetrating his mind. He desperatly comforted himself with the thought that the blood trail led on- surely that meant he was still alive? _Unless the wolves dragged him._

Silencing his pessimistic thoughts, Tadashi looked back down at the trail. He had to save his brother. No matter what.

 **LINEBREAK**

 ** _Hiro POV_**

Hiro had been led to yet another cave. Limping and aching, Hiro found himself just barely able to stumble inside and glare at his pursuers. The wolves seemed excited, and were growling and pacing in a rather frenzied manner.

Scanning his surroundings, Hiro winced as he spotted several piles of bones, hoping he wouldn't become one of them. How was he going to get out of this one? Before, he had always had someone to save him the nick of time. Either Tadashi, Baymax, or another one of the Big Hero 6, there to save him. But who was there to save him now? Yes, he had left Tadashi a message. But even if he did find it in time, even if he did manage to follow the tracks, how could his big brother manage to save him from this many wolves?

As the Alpha gave one more bark of command, the wolves began to close in on him. Hiro backed up into the exact middle of the circle, far away from his enemies as he could get, and fingered his knife. If he was going to die anyway, might as well go down with a bang.

As if reading his mind, a **_bang_** suddenly split the chamber, and everything fell into chaos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **MWAHAHAAHHA. NOW YOU HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER TWO WEEKS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS.**

 **Hehehe. Review?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hellooooo! Hows a going? Totally not sure how I'm going to sucessfully write this chapter, so lets start!**

 **BigHero6 fan: Oh its fine! I understand its vacation, hope you're having a good one by the way, and I hope that logging in issue is fixed for you soon! And yeah... I like cliffhangers.. Hehe. And you will see... Mwahahah! Hope you like what happens.**

 **The Queen: :-). You will see... *evil grin***

 **CrystalBrooks15: I'm happy to see you back on fanfiction! Good guess with Lani, and sorry about the cliffy. Haha. Thanks!**

 **Alright! Thats all. Onto the chapter!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiro's eyes were wide with surprise as sound echoed throughout the chamber. Hiro would later recoginize it as a cannon shot, but right now all it was was a helpful distraction.

The loud sound had distracted the wolves- the noise bounced off the cave walls, the enclosed space amplifying it, and their sensitive hearing certainly didn't help matters. The pack was whining in distress, ears pinned to their scalps to block out the noise, and Hiro took full advantage, limping rapidly past a cluster of wolves shaking their heads from the after effects of the boom.

Hiro ducked behind a pile of bones, knowing that now wasn't the time to be picky about hiding places as he desperatly tried to think. The wolves were recuparating, their Alpha barking orders, and the weak light from the cave entrance was still too far away.

Hiro bit his lip, knowing he didn't have much longer before the wolves caught his scent, when suddenly a roughly carved knife sailed down from what seem med to be the ceiling and sank into the Alpha's back.

Eyes wide, Hiro looked up, but didn't have time to see much more than a humanoid shape perched on a ledge in the cave before he felt a hand on his arm.

"Hiro! You're safe."

Hiro turned around to find Tadashi's worry filled eyes on his, fear and relief both equally prevalent.

"Tadashi? Then who's up there...?" Hiro asked in confusion.

"I don't know either. But that doesn't matter right now. We need to get out of here."

Hiro nodded and stood up, but winced when he put pressure on his wounded leg.

Tadashi's eyes narrowed in concern. "Hiro are you okay?" He asked, worry evident in his tone.

"Fine." Hiro choked out, not wanting his brother to worry, but Tadashi didn't believe him so easily, kneeling down to see the damage.

"Hiro!" He gasped as he saw his wound. "That is NOT fine!"

Hiro looked around again at their surroundings. The figure, it was too dark to tell who it was, was still throwing. They had run out of knives, however, and was now throwing stones and such. Who could it be?

"Tadashi." He started. "Like you said, we need to get out of here. You can look it later."

Tadashi nodded. "But you can be sure I WILL be looking at it. And having a talk with you." He fixed Hiro with the same look he used to have when he found Hiro out botfighting, and Hiro sighed.

"Okay." He said.

Peering out from behind their temporary cover, Hiro and Tadashi could see the wolves were still occupied for the moment, snarling up at their harasser, and Tadashi nodded at Hiro to take the sprint for the exit.

"I'll be right behind you." He reassured.

Rushing as fast as he could, Hiro kept to the shadows of the cave, not wanting to chance his luck. Finally reaching the cave's mouth, Hiro looked back and felt a wave of relief when he spotted Tadashi safely behind him.

Running into the open air, Hiro stumbled, rush of adrenaline wearing off as he felt the full pain of his leg injury and exhaustion of his sleepless night set in.

However, his brothers' arms caught him, and he found Tadashi's worried brown eyes on his.

"Are you okay to walk a bit farther?" He asked with a nervous look back to the nearby cave, obviously torn between his worry for Hiro and his instinct to get away from the danger.

"And leave your brave rescuer behind without so much as a thank you?" A sarcastic voice came from behind.

Tadashi and Hiro instantly whipped around at the voice, and Hiro blinked in disbelief. She just kept popping up, didn't she?

"Lani? What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, slightly uncomfortable. "I saw what happened and decided to follow. You seemed like okay guys for the Hunger Games and I guess I just didn't want you to die so soon. Anyway.. I should probably be going..." She said awkwardly.

As she turned to go, Hiro couldn't help it.

"Wait!" He called.

As she turned back, questioning, Hiro bit his lip.

"You can stay with us?" He said, voice turning up in a questioning tone.

Lani's blue eyes narrowed, still uneasy.

"You helped us.. We can help you, too."

Uncertainly, she looked thoughtfully at him, considering.

"Fine." She said at last. "But you guys better not get me killed."

Hiro couldn't help but laugh. One moment she seemed so uncertain, vulnerable, and the next she was all snark and confidence.

She almost reminded him of Gogo in that respect. All harsh and cutting on first glance, but get to know her more and you see her soft side, her caring side, her vulnerable side.

Hiro forced himself not to think about how they had already been one number above the amount of people who could win the Games.

They had a new team member.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So thats a wrap! Hope you liked the chapter, and please give me some feedback on if you're okay with Lani's character. I will try my very best to not make her seem like a Mary Sue, so please tell me if it looks that way. Thanks!**

 **REVIEWS PEOPLES!**


	20. Chapter 19

**It's me again! Here with the next chapter. This is going to be mostly a character development one, where you get to know Lani a bit better and such. Next one we get into the real action!**

 **hieroglyphics6: Thanks for so many reviews! I'm happy your enjoying the story. Thanks!**

 **Bighero6fan D: Yays! Happy its all good. And I'm happy you like them.. I do them alot lol. And happy updating XD.**

 **No there will not! Not my thing either. :-) And... Umm... You will see? Hehe.**

 **Yeah Gogo dying would suck. And I'm happy your liking her! You will learn some more about her this chapter.**

* **evil smile* Well, lets just say the plot will start really rolling next chapter!**

 **No! No sorry! I live off long reviews! Don't stop haha. And it sure did. :-)**

 **The Queen: Yeah, hardcore girls rock, and are luckily becoming more common nowadays. And yeah.. No romance. :) And I'll try to have a kind ending... Maybe. XD Thanks!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lani trailing behind somewhat awkwardly, Tadashi gently supported Hiro as he limped onward. Lani had agreed to go back with the two to her cave to stay, at least for now, until they could figure something out.

Cave coming into view, Tadashi led Hiro over to a ledge where he sat down.

Lani flopped down near the middle of the cave, rifling through a small pile of items, and Tadashi dug around in their backpack for the medical kit.

Returning to Hiro, Tadashi took his leg, rolling up his pants to first spray on some anti- septic and then wrap some bandages around it.

"Better?" He asked.

Hiro nodded. "Thanks." He said.

Coming over, Lani spoke. "Now that we're allies and all," she began. "Want to go over our supplies together?"

Tadashi, seeming slightly taken aback, agreed, hefting the backpack and walking over to join her by her pile, Hiro in tow.

"Okay." Lani started. "I don't have much, I didn't stop by the Cornucopia, wasn't willing to risk the bloodbath, but I managed to happen across a knife," she gestured over to a silver knife with a black handle, "and have been using it to carve other disposable knives.

Hiro blinked, remembering seeing one of her carved knives in the battle with the wolves.

"Right." He said. "Anything else?"

Lani turned back to her pile. "A few edible roots I found and a blanket." Hiro glanced at said supplies, and could see a little collection of yucky- looking brown roots and a small blanket that appeared to consist of some hastily stiched snow rabbit pelts.

Lani, done with her anaylisis, turned to Hiro and Tadashi, blue gaze inquisitive. "What about you guys?"

Tadashi dug through the backpack, taking items out as he named them. "We have a med kit, a water bottle, some bread, two knives, a tool kit, a snow hare, and a coat," he said, gesturing to Hiro as he named the last item.

Lani nodded. "All in all, pretty good." She said. Gaze drifting toward the exit, she stood. "I'm going to go get some firewood. Anyone want to come?"

"I will!" Said Hiro. He wanted to get a chance to maybe get to know Lani a bit better.

Tadashi looked worriedly at him. "You sure? Your leg is still hurt." Hiro could tell that wasn't the only thing he was nervous about. Lani was still a stranger as well.

"I'll be fine." He said, rising to his feet."

"Okay... Just be careful."

 **LINEBREAK**

After a little while of just wandering around, picking up a few pieces of fairly dry wood here and there, Lani interrupted the silence.

"How do you know each other, anyway?" She asked. "You guys almost act like brothers, but obviously that's not possible. You're from different districts."

 _If only she knew,_ Hiro thought.

He sighed. "I can't really say... Lets just say I lost him once, and I'm trying not to again."

Lani's blue eyes searched his. "Okay. I can understand not wanting to share."

After another minute of awkward quiet, Hiro spoke.

"What about you? Any siblings?"

Lani didn't answer for awhile, and when she did, it was rather adrupt. "An adopted sister. Meghan Ranger."

From her tone of voice, Hiro could tell it wasn't a popular subject.

"Ah." Was all he said.

Another few seconds later, she spoke again, so quietly Hiro could hardly hear her.

"She died..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Said Hiro. "My parents are dead. Died when I was three. My aunt takes care of me, and I have a few friends. You remind me of one of them, actually."

"Really?" Said Lani, giving a small laugh. What's she like?"

"Her name is Gogo. She's very brave, loves to try to go as fast as she can. She's a daredevil."

"Sounds fun."

The two didn't speak again for awhile, lost in memories.

"You know we can't all make it out of here, right?" Lani said at last. "Only one can win."

Hiro gulped. "I've been trying my hardest _not_ to think of that, actually."

It was true. Hiro had just been trying to think a few days at a time. After all, even if they could both make it out, how would they get back home?

"Sorry." Said Lani. "But it is true."

Picking up a few more pieces of wood, Hiro changed the subject. "Think we got enough?" He asked.

Lani surveyed their stock. "Believe so." She said. "Your fly is down, by the way."

Looking down, he saw it was true, and promptly burst into laughter.

Lani gave him a strange look. "What's so funny?"

Hiro was still smiling. "Just brings back memories." He said fondly.

Lani shook her head. "Happy to know I'm so amusing."

And the two headed back to camp.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alright! Hope that chapter didn't seem too awkward.. It was harder to write than I thought it would be. Just wanted some character bonding in there. Next chapter things get serious?**

 **REVIEWS ARE NEEDED FOR AN AUTHORS SURVIVAL**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! Here as always. Also, am I the only one eagerly awaiting the release of Pokemon Sun and Moon...? Probably. Anywho, on to reviews!**

 **Elsiepie: Haha yep. Sorry- or not. :P Happy you did catch up! And good guess my friend. MWAHAHA. Happy you enjoy.**

 **Bighero6fan D: Haha hi miss long review. Happy you like Lani so far. And sorry for putting you in denial. :P. As for her possibly dying... You'll see.. ;) And I'm happy you liked the chapter, even if you couldn't get in questiony mode. :D**

 **Just so you know, that review officialy made me laugh. Thank you.**

 **The Queen: Haha sorry. :D. Miss moody. Happy my writing affects you.**

 **hieroglypics6: Thanks for all the reviews and complements. Happy you like the story.**

 **That's all! Thanks everyone.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiro and Lani walked peacably back, laughing at their jokes as they walked calmly through the wooded area, that is, until Hiro saw something that made his eyes widen in shock, surprise, and fear.

Tracks. Human tracks. And lots of them. Shocked into silence, Hiro and Lani strained their ears, listening, and could just barely pick up voices. The Careers. He was sure of it.

Exchanging a panicked look, they dropped their all but forgotten firewood to the ground with a _thunk_ and started running back to the cave. Time to warn Tadashi, _and get out of there. Fast._

 **LINEBREAK**

Lani and Hiro arrived, panting, at the cave, where Tadashi was calmly packing up their things. He looked up in surprise as they entered.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

"Careers. Close. Got to go." Hiro panted out choppily.

Tadashi seemed to instantly understand, grabbing the backpack and stuffing Lani's supplies into it before grabbing hold of Hiro and practically pushing him outside along with Lani.

Looking back and forth, they chose a path at random and ran, hoping to escape before they could be found.

However, the sound of excited shouts could soon be heard from behind them. They had found the cave, if Hiro had to guess. After all, they hadn't had the time to clear up everything in there.

They grittted their teeth and picked up the pace, Careers hot on their trail.

Hiro blinked as they came out of the wooded area they had been running through, ending up on a rocky plateau, a cliff overlooking the snowy landscape nearby.

They were trapped between a rock and a hard place.

Tadashi immediately whirled around, looking for an exit, but the Careers had already caught up.

Backing up slightly, Lani looked fearfully about, and Hiro couldn't blame her. Wolves were one thing, humans? Another entirely.

Now that they were cornered, the Careers weren't in any hurry to approach.

The remaining District one boy looked surly, his hair was a scraggly, patchy black mess, almost equally black eyes manic.

The District two girl had long, sleek, red hair and green eyes with an evil glint in them, while the District two boy had short, blond, curly, hair with bright blue eyes, equally malevolent.

Finally, the District four girl had short, shiny, brown hair and goldenish eyes. Her face was twisted in a snarl of rage.

Hiro fumbled at his belt, grabbing his knife, and held it out. Tadashi and Lani did the same, and they prepared for the inevitable.

The District one boy, Kai, had it been..? Snickered, and advanced at a run, soon joined by the others.

They were outnumbered, and, likely, outclassed.

Lani was quickly driven off to the side by the district four girl, Ambrosia, and desperatly trying to hold her own. Distracted, Hiro soon found himself with the District two boy advancing toward him.

Hiro gulped. Sure, he had faced people before, but he was always in armor, with a marshamallow robot flying him around. It wasn't the same.

Hiro backed up, keeping his eyes on the boy, _Soleil,_ he remembered, mind trying to grasp on to anything but the situation he was in. Suddenly, there was no more room to back up, nothing but empty sky behind him.

He had backed up to the very end of the cliff, and was now pinned where he was.

 _How did he always get himself in these situations? The wolves, now this?_

Hiro cast around in desperation, looking for an out.

Lani was still busy, ducking behind trees and dodging Ambrosia, focused on her own survival, while Tadashi... He seemed to have noticed Hiro's prediciment and was running toward him, but he wouldn't make it in time.

Hiro looked up, brown eyes wide as Soleil's silver sword streaked down.. Closer... And closer..

Then all of a sudden it fell slack. Soleil's eyes widened, blood dribbling out of his mouth. He collapsed, the familiar cannon sounding as he breathed his last breath.

Hiro was shocked, gaze unable to leave the prone form of the boy in front of him. He may have been trying to kill him, but that was a _life._ Just moments ago, he had been living, heart pounding... Now, he was still. It was so different to see it himself. How quick...

Hiro barely noticed Tadashi a short distance away, arm still outstretched from throwing the knife, eyes wide as his, maybe even wider. It still hadn't sunk in.

 _He had just killed someone._ Ended a life when once all he had wanted to do was save one. He sank to his knees, feeling lost, numb, as Lani approached, having found an opening to get out of Ambrosia's sight for a moment.

 _"We need to get out of here while we still can!"_

But Hiro and Tadashi could hardly hear her, ears buzzing, the image of Soleil collapsing llaying in their minds. They were _heroes,_ not killers.

... Right?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Kinda dark chapter, but it was time they met some not so nice tributes. Hope this story doesn't feel too repetetive, and review, as always.**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N**

 **Hi! Sorry I'm a couple days late for the update, I was up on a mini trip.**

 **Bighero6fan D: This review made me laugh too! I'm happy you liked my names and the chapter. As for killing.. You will see. And yes. CONFLICT. Haha. Again, sorry for late update, and happy I scared you. Lol.**

 **hieroglyphics6: Aw thanks! And yeah figured it was time to put that in.**

 **The Queen: Yays! Happy to hear that. And appreciate the complement, I tried to show that and happy it came through. Agree it would have sucked if the just froze. And yep, into the storm.**

 **Alright! Let the Games begin.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Still in shock, Hiro hardly registered Lani grabbing hold of his and Tadashi's arms and pulling them away from the advancing Careers. Blankly, Hiro noticed they were over the side of the cliff, altough luckily not one of the higher points.

Hiro glimpsed Soleil's body again, and took in a deep breath, the image of Soleil falling slack to the ground rising once again in his minds eye. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the situation, and when he opened them again, he could see that the Careers were advancing.

Lani looked desperate, gaze flicking back and forth from their enemies and the long fall down.

Lani exchanged a quick look with Hiro, seeming to say, _we have no choice_ , and lept of the cliff, down into the deep snow below.

Hiro's eyes went wide. He cast a look back, where the red head, Scarlet, was glaring, looking a bit more eager to reach them after Lani's stunt, and Ambrosia was running toward them.

Taking a deep breath, Hiro grabbed his brothers arm. At least this way they had a chance.

Looking out, Hiro could see the other Sectors, and quietly stowed their locations away in his mind. Fall was to the right, or west, Spring to the south- east, and Summer wasn't in view.

Tadashi's brown eyes seemed to finally focus, and the two jumped.

Hiro could hear the air whistling past them. The fall only lasted a moment, but it was one of the longest moments of his lifetime.

Hiro hit the ground hard, an explosion of pain erupting in his already injured leg, he let out a cry, curling up in the deep snow. Dimly, he registered that at least he was alive, a miracle in itself. Thank god for the snow.

When the red haze finally faded, Hiro pushed himself weakly to his knees and looked around. Lani seemed much in the same position as himself, slowly beginning to get up.

Gaze roving, Hiro finally glimpsed his brother. He was also on his knees, and had an expression of pain. He was clutching his arm to his chest.

Hiro panicked. Scrambling painfully to his beaten leg, he stumbled through the snow, leaving a red trail, to his brothers side.

Tadashi gently pushed him to side with his good arm, teeth gritted.

"I'm fine." He tried.

"No, you're not." Hiro said worriedly. "What happened?"

"Just landed on it funny."

Suddenly, Lani marched up.

She grabbed Tadashi's arm, making him yelp, which didn't make Hiro too happy. Couldn't she have been gentler?

After a quick inspection, she spoke. "It's broken. We're going to need to set it."

Hiro gasped. _Oh no._

Tadashi seemed to have resigned himself to their fussing, and stood still.

Lani stretched out his arm, and pulled, with no warning whatsoever. Tadashi screamed, long and loud, and Hiro felt like running to him and pulling Lani away from him, but restrained himself.

"Hiro." Lani said, not even looking at him. "Find a tree branch. A sturdy one."

Scramblimg to find some way to help, Hiro looked about frantically, spotting a fee trees poking out of the snow in defiance of the chill.

Eyes roving the displaced branches that had fallen, Hiro snatched one of the thicker ones and raced back to Lani, who was rummaging in their med kit.

She grabbed it from him, focusing on her rummaging, and grabbed a long bandage as wel. She pressed the stick to his arm and wrapped bandages tightly around it to form a makeshift splint.

Stepping back, she admired her work. "That should work okay.. Would have been better if we had decent materials and a few doctors, but this is the best we could do in the Hunger Games. Let me know if it starts to loosen or come undone, okay?" She said to Tadashi, who nodded weakly, holding his arm to his chest.

Danger finally over, Hiro took in a deep breath. The sound of his brother's cries had quite unsettled him. Tadashi, too, was taking quick gasps as his body recovered.

"What now?" Lani asked softly.

Hiro flashed back to the quick glimpse he had managed to get of the different Sectors, all laid out before them. It was high time to move out of the Winter Sector.

Spring and Summer were too deadly, Fall, with all it's trickery and maze- like qualities, was still their best bet.

Voice hoarse, Hiro spoke. "We can't stay here any longer... I say we go to the Fall Sector."

Lani crossed her arms. "Sure, thats a good idea, but do you know where it is?" She asked, gesturing to the blank snow with only a few scraggly trees, and the mountains surrounding them on all sides.

"I got a glimpse of it on the mountains. It's that way." He pointed, arm trembling, to the right.

"It's our best bet." Tadashi spoke.

And so, without another word, the wounded, scarred, cold, and hopeless group set out towards the maze.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alright! There's a wrap. Hope it didn't seem rushed. I actually had to do some research for the setting lol. I wrote that after the second half so hope that doesn't seem disjointed...**

 **I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE.**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N**

… **well… I came back…? If anyone is still out there… I'm sorry. No review responses this time- pretty sure you forgot what you reviewed anyway.**

 **xXx**

As Hiro trudged on, he couldn't help but continue to cast nervous glances at his brother. His broken arm had dredged up some old memories he did not wish to revisit- he _couldn't bear it if his brother died again._ It had taken long enough to recover the first time…

And how _could_ they both escape, Hiro wondered, thinking back darkly to his conversation with Lani. The Hunger Games rules stated there could be only one winner… and what were the chances another portal would just show up out of nowhere, right when they needed it?

Sadly, he knew he would have a lot of time to think this over.

Too much.

Hiro sighed as he lay down, nestled in a fluffy snowbank next to Tadashi, with Lani lying off to the side. Sometimes it felt like 90% of their time in the Games consisted of walking from place to place, which, granted, was better than getting attacked.

He sighed, and a brief image of Soleil's body flashed before his eyes. He wondered how much harder it must be for his brother, who had actually dealt the blow. After all, _he_ was the one who'd built a medical robot in an attempt to save lives… who'd always been so _good._ Hiro may have started a superhero team, but even that was inspired by his brother, who'd been a hero long before he had.

He shuddered and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

The next day, Hiro wasn't the only one with dark circles under his eyes, having been kept awake by troubled thoughts. Tadashi was quite obviously exhausted as well, though, like the self- sacrificing big brother he'd always been, he downplayed it and lavished all his concern on Hiro.

Lani seemed to be the only one fairly unaffected, which Hiro supposed wasn't surprising. She'd grown up watching this on TV, having the Hunger Games be just another thing in her world, although certainly an unsavory one. Hiro and Tadashi? They'd just been thrown in here with no clue what to do…

Apparently, Lani had thought of the same thing.

"What is it with you two?" she asked abruptly, annoyance in her tone. Hiro and Tadashi barely had time to blink before she continued, a tirade of sudden, angry words that had likely been the reason for her awkward silence pouring out of her mouth.

"You two act like you've known each other forever, yet you only just met after having lived in different districts for all your lives. You seem to know nothing about the Hunger Games, yet it's _mandatory_ to watch them every year. You seem uncomfortable and unaccustomed to death or any kind of hardship, but unless you live in the Capitol it's impossible to avoid!" her blue eyes were burning with an angry light, and you could tell she was on a roll now. "I know I said I wouldn't pry, but this is getting ridiculous! You expect me to take care of someone who can't kill? Who I know _nothing_ about, and, frankly, seems quite suspicious, in the deadliest game of all? If I can't trust your past, who's to say you won't stab me in the back?"

Hiro's mouth was agape, his large brown eyes wide with shock, but, when he thought about it… he should really have been expecting this. She was right. They were keeping a whole other _world_ from her and expecting her to play along, to not think twice. For her, this would be an incredibly dangerous situation. If Hiro had been in her shoes… he would have done the same.

Hiro glanced at Tadashi, whose eyes were solemn and serious. He wondered what his brother would choose to do. Much as Hiro may like to do his own thing, he knew this was something he should let the older person decide.

"I'm sorry." Tadashi said, his voice both strong and firm. "We can't tell you." his eyes shifted momentarily to a camera Hiro hadn't noticed before- a small black lens hidden in a nearby rotted, frostbitten log.

Much as Hiro wished they could tell her, he knew Tadashi was right. They couldn't let the vile people that the Capitol consisted of know about their world. If they figured out to get there… Hiro shuddered at the thought.

A flicker of surprise and hurt seemed to flash across her face, but it was gone so quickly Hiro couldn't be sure.

"Fine." she snapped. "I'm out."

Taking an assertive step forward, she removed the backpack from its place on Tadashi's shoulders, Tadashi not offering any resistance, but instead just watching her with sad eyes as she removed her supplies, gripped them, and walked off without another word.

They were alone again.

 **xXx**

 **Welp, this went in a completely different direction than I was planning (Lani refuses to follow my plans) but I think it was far more realistic than the original idea, soo…. I'm actually quite proud of her speech as well.**

 **Again, I'M SORRY.**

 **Uh… review?**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:**

 **Bonjour! And it hasn't been a year! How amazing. Anywho let's carry on!**

 **The Queen: *blushes and flails* Thank you so much! Those are really kind compliments…**

 **Fantasy Fangirl 32: Yes I am back! And it's really nice to see you again haha. I missed reading your wonderful reviews… so sorry for my absence. And as for Lani and such… MWAHAHAH. You will have to wait and see…. Hopefully not for another year. XD And yes should go check on your story again soon!**

 **Alright folks! On we go.**

 **xXx**

Tadashi and Hiro hadn't spoken much since Lani left, each lost in their own dark thoughts as they trudged through the thinning snow- the only sign they were reaching the end of their long journey.

Unable to stay silent any longer, Hiro sighed.

Tadashi glanced at him, brown eyes regretful. His expression showed he was unsure what to say. After mulling it over for a moment, he spoke the first words either of them had since Lani left.

"You understand why we couldn't tell her, right?"

Hiro looked up, taking in his brother standing alone against the barren background. It felt… strange to be back to just the two of them, technically able to say whatever they wanted about their old lives without Lani listening in and finding out… at least if they were careful enough not to let the Gamemakers overhear too much. But while it might feel strange now without her, or even wrong, he understood why they couldn't have admitted their secret. If Lani found out… who knew how she would react? Who knew if she would flip out? Not believe them? Attack? Or… even reveal it?

"I do."

Tadashi sighed, a relieved, grateful sound.

"Good."

The two brothers looked at each other for a moment longer, and then Tadashi smiled with a touch of mischief.

A look Hiro knew well. Too well.

His eyes widened as Tadashi stretched his hands out, reaching for Hiro with that mischievous look still on his face.

"Oh no," Hiro said nervously.

Tadashi just grinned again and leaped toward Hiro, who dodged with a yelp.

"Stop!" he cried, but he couldn't help laughing.

After a few more close evasions, Hiro was laughing too much to get away, and Tadashi trapped him in a bear hug.

Hiro struggled for a moment before going limp, winded from laughter, as Tadashi gave him a noogie, and Hiro glared at his big brother good naturedly, brown eyes indignant.

 _This was how it was supposed to be._

 **LINEBREAK**

Hiro and Tadashi were walking again, but the atmosphere had changed.

No longer silent and dark, with everyone lost in their own thoughts and memories, it was light and bubbly, joking and happy, with both siblings having momentarily forgotten, or at least decided not to think about, where they were, and what had horrible events had conspired to get them here.

It was a good distraction, and one they had needed. To reassure them, to remind them that there _was_ a world before, and after, this one _-_ one filled with joy and laughter instead of fear and death.

One that would be waiting for them still if they could get through this.

The brothers found themselves so distracted with one of the first gleeful, happy moments they'd had since entering the arena, that they almost didn't notice when they finally arrived at their destination.

Hiro was only pulled out of the fuzzy, warm feeling of being able to banter with his older brother again, just like they used to, when the snow finally faded away, replaced by soil and multicoloured leaves.

They had reached the Fall Sector, and, even as Hiro watched, the massive orange and red bushes the entire area consisted of shifted, branches and leaves moving apart and reshaping the entire area's structure to allow them to enter.

Once it had settled, a faint wave rippled along the leaves as if pushed by a strong wind, beckoning them onward.

Hiro exchanged a nervous look with Tadashi; the place seemed disturbingly sentient, he didn't like the idea that the maze had been immediately aware of their presence, but, more than that, the fact that it had changed itself to allow them to enter… they would be completely in the maze's, and, by extension, the Gamemakers control the minute they went inside.

Would this really be better than the Winter Sector?

Hiro bit his lip, looking back at the wintery landscape they had just exited, taking in the bleak surroundings they'd grown used to- snow, snow, and more snow, with the ominous mountain looming over it all.

Then he gazed at the backpack on Tadashi's shoulders. What food did they have? Half a loaf of bread? That wasn't nearly enough to live of off, and it wasn't like they could get more when any greens they might have been able to otherwise obtain were buried under snow, and the local wildlife were scrawny and scarce from the same lack of nourishment.

Even if the Fall Sector may be dangerous for other reasons, at least it seemed to have a consistent supply of fruit to eat, and if there was fruit, surely other animals would happily be taking advantage of that as well, leading to a reliable diet of fruit _and_ meat.

It was their only option- they would have to hope the Gamemakers were merciful… or at least didn't kill them outright.

Hiro stretched out his hand, and, with a slightly surprised look that his usually fiercely independant younger brother would do such a gesture, Tadashi took it.

And the two stepped side by side into the maze, and, in their wake, the leaves closed behind them, forming an impenetrable barrier.

Even if they changed their minds, there was no leaving, at least not the way they'd came.

 **xXx**

 ***nods* Okay. Okay, this seems like a decent chapter… kind of filler-y but hey they're at the Fall Sector now! So stuff can start happening! So… yeah. Hope this didn't seem out of place or at all OOC… hehe.**

 **Review maybe?**


End file.
